


Got Me....Feelin' All Kinda Ways

by TheFourtifiedOne



Category: Empire (TV 2015), LUCIOUS LYON - Fandom, cookie lyon - Fandom
Genre: Empire, F/M, The Lyons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourtifiedOne/pseuds/TheFourtifiedOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucious & Cookie enjoy a night of steamy passionate sex in his bed and don't get caught in the act, but the next morning Cookie is having second thoughts about if sleeping with Lucious at that time was the smartest move, She will be no one's side chick, especially not Lucious'.  Lucious is torn in between the woman he needs to make sure things go smoothly until the IPO drops and the woman that nourishes his mind, body, and soul. The love of his life and the only person that can truly handle him.... Anika see's her grip on Lucious fading, what ever will she do to hold on to a man who's heart never really belonged to her in the first place....Sex, complicates things and it's Got them feeling all kinda ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some folks aren't big fans of Cookie and Lucious being together but come on, we all know that eventually that's probably going to be the end game on the show. Anyway this is just the workings of my imagination because I do like those two as a couple.

The Lyoness

My eyes slowly crept open, I tilted my head to the side as I surveyed the room......Oh My God, I thought that last night was a dream or something, but as I continued to look around I realized that I really was lying in Lucious' bed. My head gingerly shifted toward the other side, there he was fast asleep next to me with his arm wrapped around my waist....I can't believe that I let myself be so vulnerable about his illness and I slept with him. I stared at his profile, then at the clock on the nightstand, it read 6:30 a.m., it couldn't have been long ago that we both drifted off to sleep after hours of love making, so I knew that he would be knocked out for a while.

I can't be here, is all that ran through my mind as I continued to gaze at his frame....his breathing slow and steady.....the muscles in his back flexing with each deep breath that floated through his body. God, I've missed this so much but I can't be here....I want to be here, but I can't be here like this. I took a deep breath to try and gather my thoughts, I wanted Lucious....I've always wanted him but not like this. Last night was......it was something that I've dreamed of many a night while lying in my cell, I often found myself fantasizing about feeling his lips along my skin while I was inside...it helped me pass the time during those first few years.

I gently wiggled from underneath his strong grip around my waist, trying my hardest to not wake him in the process, because if he wakes up I know that he's going to try and stop me from doing what I have to do right now...and that can't happen. I've got to get the hell up outta here, I thought, as my feet hit the floor and I began to put my clothes back on. I'd be kidding myself if I said that making love to him last night wasn't better than the numerous romps we had during our younger days. The way he swooped me up off the floor and tossed me onto his bed, Uhmmm, made me juicy just thinking about it, and I could tell that he'd been wanting me just as much as I'd been craving his touch. 

I was trying to search around in the barely lit room for my pumps and my purse so that I could make my great escape before he realized I wasn't underneath him, suddenly, I heard him shift beneath the covers and I froze in my tracks. I was sure that those gorgeous eyes of his were going to open and spot me but he drifted right back into slumber land....finally, I found my damn shoes, my fur had to still be downstairs along with my bag I realized while I began to tip toe up outta the place.

Everything in me wanted to slip right back out of these clothes, slide back underneath the warm sheets, and cuddle up next to him....I still love that man, despite his crazy ways and uneven temperament....the way he devoured me last night, the intense gaze he showered down onto me as he scorched my soul from the inside with each stroke he thrust inside of me assured me that he still felt the same. "Cookie..." I heard him moan through his sleep as I approached the slightly open sliding door of his room....Him doing that definitely wasn't helping my resolve to leave, but I have to, I thought while I stood by the door gazing back over my shoulder at him and let loose a frustrated breath. I still want him, he still wants me, but this was wrong on so many level....I don't like nor do I trust Boo Boo Kitty, but I'd never crossed the line in their relationship, until now...yet he made the first move and what was done was done.

I didn't want him back like this though, I'd slept with Lucious in the bed he shares with his fiancé.....it wasn't fair to her, nor to me. I want him back fair and square because Karma is a bitch and if this situation were reversed I'd be devastated.

A heavy sigh floated from my lips, Yep I have to do this I told myself...I slid out of the door, gave his sexy frame one last glance....this may be the last time I see him like this, I thought to myself....cause if he wants me then it has to be on the up and up. He'd have to leave Anika.....I refuse to be his side bitch and honestly why should I have to be....


	2. Where Is She?

The Lyon

I immediately noticed that Cookie was gone once I woke up, the hell, I thought to myself as I looked around the room....my mind still in a daze from last night. When did she leave? Why did she feel the need to sneak out of here like she was ashamed of what had happened....my mind perplexingly pondered as I sat up in the bed....I was still naked underneath the sheets and I could still smell the scent of Chanel # 5 that she always wears all over me and my pillows. I stretched my arms over my head, my eyes searched the room, I looked down at my watch on the night stand....it read 12:30 p.m., damn she'd worn my ass out, I definitely hadn't planned on sleeping so long. I didn't have any meetings today so everything was cool, but I needed to see Cookie. Anika was probably on her way back from Chicago about now, but after last night dealing with her at the office today was something that I was dreading.

Damn, I wish Cookie would have stayed, I've missed waking up to her beautiful face next to me, I thought as I yanked my phone from my pants still lying on the floor....I pressed the number seven on my speed dial, but all I heard was her voice mail "This is Cookie Lyon, I can't get to the phone right now, leave me a message." I clicked the phone off without saying a word....I don't want to talk to her damn voice mail, I want to talk to her.

Last night was way more intense than I ever could have imagined it being....I found myself fantasizing and daydreaming about getting the chance to make love to Cookie one more time but nothing that I could have ever thought of prepared me for the real thing. I rose from the bed, slid on my robe, then headed towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, shaved, then hopped into the shower.....As the water cascaded over my body I couldn't keep the grin from creeping onto my face as I thought about last night with my love. Her body still responds in perfect harmony to mine, even after seventeen years she's still got it and that's for damn sure.

"Lucious....Lucious. I missed you so much." I heard echoing in my ears as my mind replayed her moans of ecstasy over and over again.....I've had plenty of women but she isn't the average woman, that's why I married her in the first place. I'd missed being able to giggle and play around with her in the bedroom....she made me feel like a teenager again....besides I could never toss Anika around the way Cookie let me do her, Anika was to prissy for that type of thing. Cookie on the other hand liked that hood shit, so did I, and I loved being the one to fulfill her desires.

I stepped out of the steamy shower, placed a towel around my waist, wiped off the mirror so I could see myself as I stood there simply staring back at the reflection in front of me....A smile found its way across my lips as I admired the bite mark on my shoulder...I ran my hand over Cookie's handy work which she had to have done during one of the many rounds we went after settling down from the first. I gazed back up into my reflection... 

The only thing I could think about was Cookie's body, I wish she was here taking that shower with me. I expected her to be a little tight but Lord have Mercy, my mind thought, as I started to get hard just thinking about how her body swallowed my dick up and flexed around me like a glove. That sensation was what I'd been missing these past seventeen years, as I floated from woman to woman looking for her, but never finding it. I had to shake off this feeling surrounding me....I do love Anika, but it's just not the same, she's not "THE ONE"....that's always been Cookie and it will never change.

Yet, I do need her father so I've got to figure out some way to keep her happy without hurting Cookie in the process. I tossed around thoughts as to how to accomplish my goal while I went to my closet to get myself dressed for the day, twenty minutes later I was dressed, and on my way downstairs to the car when my cell went off...it was Anika, I quickly muted the ringer volume and let it go to voicemail.

I hopped into the SUV, the driver started her up and we began our journey towards Empire....I saw a text pop up within a few minutes...Anika made it back safely, that was good I thought to myself as I gazed out of the window at the scenery surrounding my subdivision. But honestly I could care less at this point, I'd see her later on today, right now I needed to beat her ass to the office....Because, I YEARNED to see Cookie.


	3. Decisions Decisions

The Lyoness

Once I made it home, I took a long hot shower, then laid down to try and catch a couple hours of sleep before heading into the office. I texted Jamal my idea about he and Keem collaborating on a remake of one of Lucious' songs as a surprise for an album idea I had floating through my skull, that way they could put their heads together and come up with something hot before I got there. Needless to say, once I laid down the only thing that kept replaying in my mind were images from last night and the feeling of Lucious' warm flesh against mine....so I hopped up out of bed around 10:30, got dressed, and then headed on into the office. My logic was that maybe if I got an early start on the day I could cut out of the building before Lucious made his way in and tried to find me.

I strutted into the building around 11:30, but this day felt unlike any other day I'd walked the halls of Empire....probably because every inch of the place was crawling with pictures of Lucious....for someone that was trying not to think about that man it was growing increasingly difficult and my damn day was just getting started. Once I got to my office, Porsha told me that Hakeem and Jamal were waiting for me in studio A, so I headed on down to meet them. 

"Hey mom." Mal said while Hakeem sat there with his usual attitude as he tossed me a wave. "Hey, baby." I told Jamal as I placed a kiss on his cheek, took a seat behind the sound board, and then turned my attention back towards the boys. "So, what yall got." I asked them.... "Okay, you said that we should do "You're So Beautiful" so me and Keem came up with a faster paced version listen." Jamal blurted out.

After they let me hear what they had a beat popped into my head like clockwork, I had them hit the booth, and our day's work began.....maybe an hour and a half later I heard the outside door of the studio open. I was dreading having to turn around, I already knew exactly who was there, I could feel him staring a hole into the back of my damn head....besides his reflection showed through the glass in front of me anyway. 

"Sounds Good....something new?" He probed, the soles of his $15,000 dollar shoes slowly creeping up behind me....his scent hit me before he did as he approached and the boys stopped. "Yeah, a remake.....I had an idea for a new album, so we were trying to surprise you with this." I responded as he stood right next to me and our eyes finally met when I looked up at him. His gaze said it all; I didn't even have to speak anymore words because I knew that it was just a matter of time before he would take this conversation to the place that I truly wanted to avoid at the moment....last night.

Lucious took a seat next to me, pressed the button on the sound board, told the boys to come out, then turned back towards me as they exited the booth. "Hey boys, you two sound great in there but could y'all give us the room..." He spat with his eyes staring up at them, and then they shifted back towards me.... "Me and ya mama need to speak alone for a second bout a few things." He continued as they started collecting their things to head out.

Got dammit....couldn't he just let me be, give me some time to clear my head, to regain my senses after last night....of course not, Lucious is use to having his way and right now he wanted to talk. His intent stare told me that I really didn't have a choice in the matter and that there was no way for me to avoid this conversation.

Once the boys left, I heard him exhale, then gaze back towards me.....I was trying my best to not look at him, focusing my attention on the soundboard as if putting a few dips and dabs on the new song was more important. Neither of us spoke until suddenly I felt his hand on the arm of my chair as he spun it around to face him.

"So, you not gonna talk to me? I felt some kinda way about you sneaking off on me while I was asleep. We're better than that Cooks and our relationship is far beyond the childish hit it and quit it booty call moves you pulled on me this morning." He uttered as he sat with his legs wide open in front of me. I sucked up my frustration, matched his gaze, then began to speak, "Our relationship? What relationship is that, you have a fiancé Lucious...or did you forget about Miss. Kitty in the office across the hall from you?" I rebutted.

His face scowled instantly, I could tell that my comments had made him uncomfortable, "Can we leave her out of this? I'm talking about us right now...about what happened last night and why you felt like you had to leave like you were ashamed or something." He tossed back.

Does he not get it, I thought to myself as I exhaled deeply, then responded to his statement.... "Look Lucious, I had to leave. Last night was....it was...." He jumped in before I could string together my thoughts, "Amazing. I haven't felt anything like it since you left." He blurted out as he ran his hand down my thigh, causing my skin to tingle at his touch, he certainly isn't gonna make this easy on me is he.... "No, I was going to say....Last night was a mistake, it was something that we shouldn't have done. Lucious we slept together in the same bed that you share with your fiancé. You don't see the wrong in that?" I watched as he shifted in his chair, he didn't respond so I continued before I couldn't find the words to finish, "You're supposed to marry Anika, but you slept with me. Whether you want to talk about it or not, you are engaged to another woman and what we did last night was cheating. I don't want you that way."

He scooted his chair closer towards me, looked up into my eyes, licked his lips then proceeded.... 

"Cookie, Anika's just....it's just that.....I mean can't we?" He seemed to be struggling to explain himself, so I chimed in, "Lucious look, I love you but I'm not gonna be your side chick. I'm not gonna share you with anyone, so if you want me then you have to leave fake ass Lena Horne." I folded my arms over my chest, "Keeping this up will only end bad for me and her, and you trying to have your cake and eat it two ain't fair to neither one of us but I do know that things are complicated, cuz this was unexpected for both of us. So, I tell you what, the white party is in four days. I'll give you until then to decide what you want to do." His eyes perked up at my words as I continued, "But I want you to understand that once you make your decision then that's it. It's either me or her and if you chose her then I'm done, I'm moving on, I refuse to wait for you forever. I need a life too." I told him, his gaze was so focused and intense as he looked on at me with no reply.

He looked as if he was caught between a rock and a hard place, but I had to put my foot down....No matter how much I wanted to rip open his shirt and straddle him right now, I had to resist my primal urges and stick to my guns. 

A few minutes passed before he opened his mouth, he ran his hand over his goatee before his face began inching closer and closer towards mine, then he spoke... "Okay fine, you win. We'll do this your way baby." He replied as he brushed a strain of loose hair from my face and licking his full lips, "But until I break things off with her, can I at least have a kiss for the road then? I mean seeing how you left me naked and twisting in the wind this morning...I feel vulnerable and I just want you to hold me." He said through a sly grin.

See no, this was a set up and I ain't getting ready to fall for it....not today....I pushed my chair back, stood, leaned down, then kissed him on the cheek. His face dropped and his shoulder's slump as he stared up at me through those gorgeous eyes of his, "That's not what I meant." He yelled, staring at me like a little boy missing his favorite toy, but I wasn't gonna give into those sad little eyes he was tossing my way....I turned on a swivel, "Bye Lucious." I tossed in his direction, then sashayed out of the studio back towards my office. 

If he wants me, I have to be his one and only or nothing at all.....I was putting all of my eggs in one basket....I just hope that my gamble is worth it in the end. Boo Boo Kitty is no real competition for me, she never has been and never will be.....the Kitty is nothing more than a filler, but I know that when dealing with Lucious Lyon....anything could happen.


	4. Curve Ball

The Lyon

It was nearly three in the morning as I sat up and softly stroked the keys of my Essex piano, these past two days have been hell on me, not being able to touch Cookie or feel her supple lips next to mine is eating me alive....she gave me until this weekend to make my decision and although I knew exactly what I wanted as soon she said those words....this situation with Anika has got my head all fucked up. If I leave her, I know that her father will not go through with signing off on my clean bill of health and that would leave Empire up the creek. At the same time, if I stay with Anika I run the risk of losing the love of my life forever....she's a woman of her word so I know that she'll move on if she has to.

I continued to strum on the ivory keys, I've found myself down here a lot more since that night I made love to her because it's hard for me to sleep in that bed....everything about my bedroom makes me relive what happened between us. I really don't know what to do, this is such a fucked up situation....maybe if I tell Cookie what's going on with Dr. Calhoun and why I can't just up and leave Anika until the IPO drops, she'll understand. But then again we'd have to sneak around to be together, she'd be the side chick she said that she refused to be, and honestly I would never put her on the back burner for anyone especially not Anika. I do love her, but she's just not My One.....hell she's smart and beautiful, she can find another man with no problem. The stock goes public in about a month and a half, as soon as the opening bell rings I'm gonna tell her it's over....I exhaled deeply, ran my hands over my goatee, and stretched my arms over my head as I sat atop of the piano bench trying to weigh my options.... Yep, I'm just gonna tell Cookie the truth and pray that she'll give me the time I need to get this done, so I can ensure the future of our company.

I sat upright, went back to playing because it always seems to help me clear my mind whenever it gets clouded....Wanting Cookie this bad wasn't a part of my plan, she's the only thing that I really think about most days.....shit I had everything mapped out the way I wanted it to go, but her getting out early has thrown a monkey wrench in all my plans......it's left me questioning everything and has got me feeling all kinda ways that I simply can't even explain.

The Kitten

I heard the piano when I rolled over and felt that Lucious wasn't lying next to me....he'd been having a hard time sleeping these past few days and it's starting to worry me a little bit....I don't know, maybe he's just stressing over the ALS I thought to myself as I slid on my slippers and went downstairs to find him. I don't know what's gotten into him lately, but since I came back from Chicago he's been so distant....he's been drifting off, daydreaming like his mind's preoccupied on other things. Even when I bring up the wedding, he doesn't really seem to thrilled about getting started on the plans either....once I reached the family room I saw him with his eyes closed, his fingers were gracefully moving along the keys as he belted out an unfamiliar composition. Whatever it is, it's beautiful, put me in a Romeo and Juliet mind frame....you know the kind of music that made people understand how two people could love one another so much but be held apart by circumstances.

He glanced up over at me once he finished as I rested along the door frame, "That was beautiful babe." I whispered....he cleared his throat before he spoke, "Thank you." His eyes told me that something was wrong so I just came right out and asked him about it, "Lucious what's wrong?" I probed, "Nothing, just thinking about a lot that's all." He quickly replied as he began to play another piece.

I'm losing him, I can feel it....ever since Cookie has come back it feels like Lucious and I are growing further and further apart. He thinks that I haven't noticed the way he looks at her, the way he smirks whenever she does something outlandish, if I don't hurry up and do something quick......I am going to lose him for sure, her pull on him is growing stronger and stronger each day that passes, God forbid they end up sleeping together because I know it'll definitely be a wrap then, so I've got to make my move fast.

I racked my brain for a plan, then it hit me.....what's the only thing Lucious values more than money, his family legacy, and with that revelation I knew exactly what I had to do. I slowly approached him, placed my hand on his shoulder, then gazed down at him. 

"Babe, I need to talk to you about something." I timidly told him, "Okay, what's up?" He asked as he stopped playing and faced me, "Lucious I've been feeling sort of weird lately, you know a little out of whack so I went to the doctor a few days ago...you know just to be safe." He stroked his chin, "Yeah, so what's going on? Is everything okay?" He questioned.....I did my absolute best to put on a straight face, keep myself in the moment, and deliver a convincing performance.... "Yes, everything's good....it's just that....well, it's just that...." He stood to his feet, "Go head get it out."

"Baby, I'm pregnant.....there's a little cub in here." I blurted out as I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. "What?" He muttered, "Are you certain? How, I thought you were on the pill?" He asked me, his eyes bucked out, his deep voice barely above a whisper as he pulled me into his arms.... "Lu, I'm positive. My doctor said that the pill isn't 100% all the time so, yeah, I'm definitely having your baby Mr. Lyon." I told him.

I don't know why but this idea sounded much better in my head, but it's done now, so I've got to figure out some way to pull this off. But at least I know that I've put a little bit of space between he and Cookie for now.... Being the mother of his kids was her only advantage over me, this leveled the playing field. All I need to do is get his ass down that isle, stop taking my birth control so he can knock me up.....that way he'll never leave me. The look on Cookie's face is gonna be priceless.....


	5. Can't Believe It

The Lyoness

Waiting on Lucious to make his decision has got me going crazy, the fuck taking his ass so long, I know good and damn well that Boo Boo Kitty's ass ain't no kinda competition for me......and she definitely can't be laying it down right in the bedroom, especially not with how he ravished my body the other night.....shit felt like he ain't been able to get down like that in a long time. I ain't surprised though, Anika's ass is probably a boring lay any damn way. All stiff and mechanical, which Lucious hates.

Never the less, I ain't finna stress over him either way. I started heading towards the kitchen to put the finishing touches on my dinner, but just as I made my way halfway down the hall there was a knock at my door. I checked my watch, it read 8:30, who the hell is this.....not to many folks come by here, especially not at night. "Who is it?" I hollered towards the door frame, "It's me Cooks." His husky voice bellowed from the other end.....of Course it was Lucious.....I thought as I unlocked the door then swung it open.

"What you want Lucious?" I asked, not inviting him in only staring as I continued to stand in the doorway .... "Damn, is that anyway to greet your husband?" He shot in my direction in a playful tone as I rolled my eyes....his ass, always playing and shit. "Ex-Husband, or did you forget that little fact." I rolled my eyes and blurted up towards him. I turned my back without letting him answer, left the door open and headed back into the kitchen to cut my stove off... he entered, and shut the door behind himself in the process.

I heard the soles of his shoes creeping up the hall behind me, "Oh My God, what are you cooking in here girl? It smells good as hell." His voice gleefully boomed from behind me, I wiped my hand on a towel then turned to face him, "What? Your fiancé can't cook or something?" I asked him as I leaned against the counter, a grin quickly spread across his face as he glared at me....I took a deep breath and prepared myself for whatever it was that brought him over to my house tonight.

"Look, what's up Lucious? Why are you here? You decided what you want to do yet or something?" I questioned but he didn't reply as I moved towards my table and leaned against it, I crossed my arms over my chest while waiting for his response. His eyes scanned the length of my body, he licked his succulent lips and slowly walked over towards me. Lucious stopped within inches of my face, as I stood looking up into his eyes, he cleared his throat. "Maybe I just wanted to see you Cooks. Is that such a bad thing?" He whispered, his fingers finding their way down the side of my neck and down the pulsating veins that live there.

I felt my breathing start to increase, his masculine scent began to engulf me but I absolutely refuse to let this nigga try and sweet talk my ass tonight, I told myself. "Stop touching me Lucious. I already told you what the deal is. Ditch that bitch then we'll talk." I hissed in his direction, he took a deep breath, that same devious smile that always found its way onto his face whenever I shut his ass down made its way along his lips yet again...as if me being mad with him turned his ass on even more or something. 

Before I knew it he picked my ass up off the ground, sat me on the table, started nibbling on my earlobe as he pinned my hands down onto the table so I couldn't fight him. "Stop acting like you don't want me baby....I know you do." He whispered against my skin while he started to blaze a trail down the veins within my neck with his thick luscious lips, his teeth gently piercing my skin as he began to suckle along trying to make his mark. Damn, see this is exactly why I didn't want his ass to come over here.

"Aaahhhh....Shit." I found myself breathlessly moaning, my eyes closed as my arms came up and made their way around his neck.

His tongue feel so good against me, it was instinct when my legs wrapped around his waist and he moved in closer. I felt him grinding against me, his baritone voice letting longing moans escaped as he nipped at my lips then started devouring me with deep passionate kisses. His hands began running up the back of my crop top, I felt him unlatch my bra, and despite how much my mind keeps screaming for me to fight him off....my body seems to be betraying me. 

Suddenly, I heard his cell phone buzzing inside his jacket pocket, but he ignored it, he continued his slow dissection of my body and pulled my top from over my head. His hands slowly reached up into my hair, pulled the clamp out and my hair fell down over my shoulders. "Damn, Cookie you're beautiful. I love you so much." He remarked while continuing to enjoy the view of my body, and once again his cell began to ring.....He took it from his pocket without even checking the caller this time and ignored it once more as he sat it on the table. I ran my hands underneath his suit jacket and it slid from his shoulders, falling onto the floor.

The lustful look in his eyes made me want him even more as he pulled his shirt from his pants, hurriedly started unbuttoning it so that I could feel his skin against me. It dangled open once his fingers unhooked the last button then his mouth went right back to work against mine. Lucious pulled me towards the edge of the table as he caressed my bare back and my breast rested against the fiery skin of his bare chest.....He must have cut that bitch loose, I thought to myself, no way he'd be here like this if he hadn't....he knows how I feel about that situation.

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz.

Ugh...that fuckin phone again, my brain screamed, shit man, it must be important. There's no other reason why it's blowin up like that, I rationalized and although it took everything in me to do so...I tore my lips free from his, put my hands up against his chest to put some space between us. Our foreheads rested against each other's, I began to speak through labored breaths as his semi rough palms held me there against him. "Answer your phone." He shook his head against me, looked down at me through those piercing eyes of his, "I don't want to." He lustfully tossed back and tried to capture my lips again. I leaned back a bit to evade him, took a deep breath to steady myself because shit, I honestly don't really want him to answer it either, but anything could be going on so he has to.

"Baby, you have to okay. It could be something important at the office. I mean why else is it blowin' up like that." I told him then flipped his phone over while it continued to vibrate against the table next to us.

My eyes just so happened to look down at the caller id and saw that it was Anika, the fuck, I thought to myself and a scowl instantly painted my face. I turned the phone to face him so he could see what I saw.... "Da Fuck is this Lucious?" I yelled directly in his face, my legs dangled from around his waist as he looked at me like a deer caught in the head lights. "You still with that fake ass bitch?" I shouted, pushed his ass away from me, threw his phone into his chest, and started pulling my clothes back on......I can't believe this shit, this nigga tried it for real. "Cooks, baby it ain't like that. Just let me explain." He pleaded. I hopped down from the table and proceeded to light into him.

"Hell you mean, what's it like then Lucious. You trying to fucking play me, over here all up on me but you still ain't broke up with that little girl you call a fiancé. God...how fuckin' stupid am I. Yo ass just wanted to fuck." I screamed. I'm equator hot at this moment, I stood there with my hands on my hips, awaiting whatever lie was getting ready to fall from his lips while we stared off in the kitchen.

I saw the fear in his eyes, he was trying to avoid saying the wrong thing at this point, and he should because I'm so sick of his games, he and I are too old for this mess. He blew frustrated air then opened his mouth. "It's complicated Cooks....I" He let out another frustrated breath while stuttering and stumbling over his words. "Complicated, Com...Pli...Cated. Nigga please, get the fuck out Lucious." I screamed, picked up his suit jacket from the floor, turned my back on him and proceeded towards the front door...My arms quickly swung it open for his ass to exit.

"Baby, please just wait." He pleaded while hot on my trail..."Listen to me for a second." He whimpered next but there's really nothing for him to explain. "Save that bullshit for that little child Anika. You've obviously made your decision. I'm done, so get out." I spat through a venom laced tone. I could feel my emotions starting to bubble to the surface as he glared down at me with pain in his eyes, but I'm not gonna let him see me crying over this shit and especially not over him. 

"Don't do this." He pleaded, I tossed his jacket into the hall as he stood there with his hands by his side as if he wasn't going to move. I sucked my teeth then went to my box right against the wall across from my door, pulled out my pistol and pointed it directly at the smooth exposed skin of his caramel chest. His eyes got wide as I cocked it back, "You leaving or am I gonna have to make you?" I asked.

He looked at me without saying a word with glossed over pupil. A heavy breath floated from his lips and his chest rapidly rose and fell. The muscles in his jaw tensed as he walked through the door with his clothes still undone, and slammed it shut. 

I couldn't move, my hand started shaking as I stood there with the gun between my fingers.....I can't believe he chose that bitch over me.


	6. One of Two Things

The Lyon

I sat on the patio outside of my office with a drink in hand, staring off into the city sky line, thinking about that disaster last night with Cookie. How the hell, did I let things get so jacked up between us, I inwardly wondered while looking down at my cell phone to see if by some sort of chance she'd returned any of my multiple phone calls or texts. NOTHING...I pressed her speed dial number ..... 

"This is Cookie Lyon..." Shit man, voicemail again. She didn't even come into the special board meeting that Andre called earlier and I can still see those big beautiful eyes of her fluttering with excitement as I caressed the smooth skin of her back then instantly shifting from wanting me to hating me within a split second. I had to adjust myself in my seat to keep my body from reacting to the images of her half naked frame trapped in my memory.

The white party is tonight, I'd planned on telling her everything, but now things are way beyond complicated. I know she'll be there, Mal and Keem are supposed to perform the remix, but hell she might try and cold cock me if I even look in her direction. "Lucious!", I heard Vernon shout from behind me, I didn't even realized he'd been standing there. "Aye Bruh, you alright? I've been calling your name for a minute...you ain't hear me?" I glanced over at him and took a gulp from my glass as he moved closer and sat next to me. "My bad Vern. I guess I must have zoned out for a minute there or something." I replied, "Yeah, whatever's on your mind must be pretty heavy, what's going on? Everything straight....you feeling alright?" He spewed out. "Everything is cool. I'm feeling fine....I've just got a lot of shit on my mind that's all." I replied.

"You wanna talk about it? Anything I can help you with?" He questioned, I exhaled then glanced up at him, "Nah, just girl problems you feel me." I said, then took another sip from my glass. "Ahh, I see....Anika stressing you? Or is it the Mrs.?" He rebutted, my head turned on a dime towards him, the hell he talking about I thought nobody knew about what happened between Cookie and I, as he gazed back at me with a grin on his face like I should know exactly what he was referring to.

"Come on now Lucious. I see you bruh. You've always been weak for Cookie and from all the tension and bickering y'all two have every day it seems like that ain't changed much. Huh, I see the way you look at her. You be trying to act all hard in front of Anika but I know you homie." He chuckled then continued, "Shit man, I'm surprised y'all ain't ripped each other's clothes off by now." He teased through a slight chuckle and all I could do was stare at him because he had read my ass like a book, but I ain't surprised though, he was there when we first met. Plus, I've never really been able to hide my feelings for her, he called me out on it back in the day and he was doing it now. Vern's been my boy for the longest, ain't really no point in me keeping this a secret from him, Hell maybe he can help me figure out a way to fix this whole situation.

After I explained how everything went down he leaned back in his seat, took a long gulp of his Bourbon, exhaled then spoke up.... "Damn, that's fucked up. Are you sure that Anika is pregnant?" He asked, I nodded. "Yeah, she says she is. I don't see why she'd lie to me about something like that. Besides, how would she fake a damn pregnancy Vern? Some things are just black and white, babies are one of those things you know." He ran his hand over his chin, "True....True, but I thought you were being careful? Thought you didn't want any more kids, especially since you found out about the ALS." I released a long, frustrated breath, "Yeah, well I thought I was being safe too, but you know sometimes shit happens man. Now, Cooks won't even give me a chance to explain what happened and once she finds out about this baby mess, she's gonna hate me." I commented. 

We both sat there for a few minutes in silence then Vernon chimed back in "So now what...I mean I know you wanna do the right thing by Anika, but you don't have to be with her to be there for your child Lucious." He took the rest of his glass to the head, "It seems to me that you can do one of two things....Either stick with Anika and be miserable in a loveless marriage or bite the bullet and do whatever you've gotta do to win Cookie back, so you can be happy instead of pouting out here on your patio. She'll be hurt about you having a kid with another woman, but she'll forgive you...that woman still loves you. But you've gotta make your play before it's too late." He advised me.

I unleashed a heavy breath through my nose, gazed back out over the mid day city sky line. He has a point, but despite his words everything in my spirit is telling me that this is just something that Cookie won't be able to move past.


	7. The White Party

The Lyoness

"Ma, what's wrong?" Mal asked me as we coasted along towards the white party venue.... Your got damn daddy is what I started to say, but I held my tongue and reserved my true feelings for another time. "Nothing baby." I told him instead, I missed the board meeting today just so I wouldn't have to deal with Lucious...I'd probably kill his ass if I saw him right about now but tonight I have no choice. "Come on Ma, you know you can talk to me right. You ain't been yourself lately, I know something's going on with you." He lovingly continued to push me for answers. 

"Mal, baby I'm fine....mama's a big girl, don't you worry bout me okay." I stated while cupping his cheek in my palm to reassure him. He turned his head, glanced out of the window, then back over at me, "I know you're a big girl, but you've always had my back...let me be here for you now. I know something is up....did dad do something to you?" He continued. Here he goes, the boy has radar or something about me and my feelings, but there's no way in hell I can tell him that we slept together....he'd be so disappointed in me considering all that Lucious has put me through.

I love my baby so much, he's always trying to look out for me...even while I was away he put money on my books and made sure to keep me in the loop about he and his brothers. He's such a perfect mix of me and his father, he has it all, but dumb ass Lucious won't admit it. "Mal, focus on the song baby. Once you and your brother debut it tonight I just know it's gonna be a hit....we might even add it as a bonus track on your album." I spat in his direction as my best attempt to divert his attention away from my feelings and change the subject.

We pulled up onto the scene before he could interject....Thank God, I thought to myself as the driver opened my door and helped me down....I'm in no mood for having to defend my actions tonight. Once we stepped inside there were people everywhere, this event's being held to raise money for the Lucious Lyon Music Foundation, so it's jammed packed with celebrities and influential folks from wall to wall. 

As Jamal and I made our way up the stairs he stopped to tie his shoe, I checked my makeup in my compact just to be sure it was still on point in case a photographer caught me off guard or something....suddenly I heard all the paparazzi begin to shout and flashbulbs started popping like firecrackers. "LUCIOUS....LUCIOUS.....MR. LYON, THIS WAY....THIS WAY." They continued vying for his attention. Ugh, I rolled my eyes with my back to him...damn we should have just kept on moving, the little voice in my head said.

I slowly turned around, there his ass was with Anika on his arm looking like he was the damn Bishop at the Church of God in Christ....Ugh, I can't stand that damn fool. I looped my arm back through Mal's when he stood up as Lucious and his kitten posed for pictures. While my son and I walked by Lucious' eyes met mine and he continued to follow my frame across the floor as they stood there. HUH, the hell he gawking at me for....he should be more focused on his fiancé instead of eyeballing me like he's miserable.....shit, he chose her and now he needs to live with it, this bakery is closed for business. 

I AM NOT, gonna be there for him to drive bye fuck on demand in the dark, while he flaunts Similac guzzling, fake ass Hallie Berry round town like Malibu Barbie or some shit. Hell Nah, Not I, I said to myself as I checked my coat with the attendant and noticed as Jamal looked over at his father then back at me. I didn't look back over at Lucious, instead I grabbed a glass of champagne from the server walking by and took a sip from my glass.

We stood posted at the top of the steps, Mal slowly faced me with his head cocked to the side, he moved in closer to me so that only I could hear what he was getting ready to say before he broke the silence between us, his voice barely above a whisper. "OH. MY. GOD. Y'all slept together?" He spat out...Oh Hell.... "Boy quit playin, I don't know what you talking bout." I said hoping that my chuckle would help disguise the truth, I avoided his eyes, and took a gulp from my glass. "Y'all Did, didn't you? You two hittin? Ma, come on....dad hasn't taken his eyes off of you since we walked by and that would explain why you've been acting super strange....so just tell me." He probed while staring down into my eyes.

I took a deep breath, looked up at him, my hand resting on the rail against the wall.... "Fine...Yes we slept together aight. You happy now?" His eyes got wide at my admission. "Let's just forget it okay.....it was a dumb mistake on my part and I'm over it now." I admitted, Mal sucked his teeth while standing next to me, "Yeah, if you say so." He looked over at his father once more then back in my direction, while grabbing his own drink.

"Well, I hear you Ma but from the looks of it, YOU might be over it, but DAD is definitely not." He retorted as we started to descend the stairs, I glanced back over my shoulder and sure enough Lucious' eyes instantly locked on me again as he and Anika stood talking with some other guest. I swiftly turned around as we continued our descent towards the main party.... Oh well, that's his problem not mine...Fuck Lucious. I told myself while sashaying out of his view.


	8. The White Party Continues

The Lyon

Man, I know she saw me looking at her, she looked right at my ass when me and Anika walked into the party. I was doing my best to try and pay attention to my fiancé, along with all of the guests that wanted to shake my hand and chat but it's hard. Cookie's looking so good in that outfit and I just can't keep her off of my mind. It only took me a couple minutes to ditch Anika's ass...she's been latched onto my arm tonight like a dog with a bone and the shit's really starting to annoy me.

I lost sight of Cookie once she and Mal walked downstairs and I haven't been able to spot her since. The party's in full swing, everyone seems to be having a great time....everyone except for me anyway, but I'm doing my best to put on a good front. I kept periodically strolling through the crowd hoping that I'd run into her by some stroke of Luck, but an hour in and I still haven't even caught a glance of her since earlier. Where is she? I thought to myself as I spotted Mal leaned against the indoor balcony that overlooks the main dance floor so I started to make my way over to ask him where she was hiding.

"Dad." He uttered with a touch of attitude as I approached, "Hey Son...Where's your mother?" I probed, I noticed off top that he seems a little aggravated...like he wants to ask me something but doesn't know how. Or better yet, he doesn't wanna piss me off. Suddenly he came at me from out of left field with what was on his mind, "Why'd you do it?" He spewed in my direction as I turned to him "Do what?" I replied as he shifted his stance and his eyes angrily meet mine head on. "Why'd you sleep with her then show up here with Anika on your arm, like y'all a happy little couple or something?" I swallowed hard.

The muscles in my jaw clenched, my face was expressionless, I can't believe that she told him what happened between us, I told myself and as if he was a psychic he chimed right in on my thoughts. "No, Ma didn't tell me, I just put two and two together. Both of y'all have been acting weird lately and the way you kept looking at her like she was prime rib earlier made it ever so obvious that something happened between you two. You just couldn't keep it in your pants...you just had to have her....had to play with her emotions. Ain't you put her through enough!" He barked. 

I exhaled, cleared my throat and started to talk, "First of all I'm not one of your little friends so you'll watch your tone when you're talking to me. Secondly, what did or didn't happen between me and your mama ain't any of your business, so stay out of it. You understand?" I sternly told him while my eyes roamed the room and finally spotted Cookie outside on the balcony at the back of the room. "Yeah okay. Whatever you say...just don't hurt her more than you already...." He tossed out but I had already began to walk off from him as he yelled those words towards my back, didn't even let him finish cuz I've got more important things to worry bout. Mal will eventually get over his little sensitive ass feelings, right now I need to catch up to my baby before she finds a way to get away from me again.

I crept up behind her while she leaned over the balcony in a stunning Gucci jumpsuit...she was sexy as hell and wasn't even trying, I told myself as I continued my approach. "You can't keep on avoiding me Cooks." I muttered, pulling my body right up beside her the stared down into her eyes. Boy, if looks could kill, the side eye she flashed my way would have been like ten daggers stabbing me in my heart all at the same damn time.

Her gaze shifted back out towards the grounds surrounding us and I watched her lift her glass up to those beautiful lips before she addressed me. "Why you buggin me? Shouldn't you be somewhere helping Anika up into a high chair, or changing her diaper or something? The Hell you bothering me for?" She seethed in response. How am I going to get her to listen to me...every word from her mouth is being thrown at me like acid....Shit, I can practically see the steam radiating off her right now.

"Baby, please don't be like this...at least hear me out." I pleaded in my sincerest voice while gazing down at her, "Don't baby me you dirty bastard." She hissed, her slender body standing straight up and facing me now, her long finger pointed towards me, "You ain't got nothing to say that I wanna hear Lucious....you don't want me, you want Boo Boo Kitty so just LEAVE ME ALONE and go be with that bitch then." She yelled in my face then turned to leave. "Wait, Stop, Cookie listen to me...." I rebutted but she refused to even give me the time of day as her heels hit the pavement, so I did the only thing I could think of at the moment......I grabbed her by her arm and spun her stubborn ass around to face me.

She looked up at me like she was about to chop my hands off, but I wasn't about to let her go, she had to let me get this out. "Dammit Woman, she's pregnant." I hurriedly confessed, "I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with you. I don't want her, I want you. But the shit is...." I shouted down towards her, my words spilling out so fast because of the nervousness in my stomach, she cut me off before I could continue, her eyes turned from angry to wounded and I saw them gloss over just before she spoke.

 

"PREGNANT?" She lurched, her eyes rapidly blinking as she processed what I had just said.

"Yes" I reluctantly blew out through a frustrated breath barely above a whisper.....she didn't say a word, she was speechless, and with Cookie Lyon.....that was never a good thing.

The Kitten

Where is Lucious, I wondered as I floated through the sea of guests and made my way upstairs. He's been gone for over an hour, Hakeem and Jamal, were getting ready to perform but they wanted to see him for a second before they hit the stage. I continued my search as folks started to turn their attention towards Jamal speaking a few words into the mic....I guess they decided to go ahead and start without him.

Never the less, I took a gulp from my glass...I"m trying to get it down before Lucious notices that I'm drinking. My gaze shifted towards a mass migration of folks heading towards the show from the back of the room. As the crowd thinned I saw them out on the balcony....Cookie looked like she was trying to walk away, but Lucious yanked her by her arm back around to face him. He looked to be shouting something at her.....no doubt checking her ass bout her stank ass attitude and her mouth all mighty.....then I saw it and a smile engulfed my face.

He told her, I inwardly gushed, Either that or she swallowed a damn bug; GOD, I wish I had my cell phone so I could take a picture of this Kodak moment. The devastation in her expression makes me feel as giddy as a school girl.

YAASSS, phase one of my plan's going off without a hitch and tomorrow I'm gonna put the second part into action. It's time for me to really put the final nail in the coffin of that bitches heart and crush all her little delusional hopes and dreams of reuniting with Lucious....once and for all. Debutantes Have All The Fun....I thought to myself, took a sip from my glass, laughed, and continued to enjoy the show.


	9. Unexpected News

The Lyoness

The white party was a week ago, since then I've been trying to do my best to just forget about Lucious but no matter what I do I'll never be able to....I'm linked to that man for the rest of my life regardless of if I want to be or not. I took a little bit of time off so that I could get myself together. Anika being pregnant was a shock that I wasn't expecting Lucious to hit me with, but it is what it is so now I've just got to deal with it and move on. I think that I've hit nearly every boutique in the city , I thought to myself as I hopped back into my car and the driver proceeded to glide us down the road towards my penthouse. 

"I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with you....I don't want her, I want you." His words from the party continued to ring in my ears as I watched the scenery of the city fly by from the back seat of the SUV. This whole damn thing is rapidly turning into a mess of epic proportions....which is exactly why I left his ass fast asleep in his bed that night we were together....I didn't wanna have to deal with the drama that always seems to follow Lucious around.

"Anymore stops, Ms. Lyon." The driver asked me, "No, I think I'm done Jake. Thanks....You can take me home now." I replied and he pulled off from the light we were waiting at before he reponded, "Yes, maim." Maybe fifteen minutes later, he slowly eased up to the curb, jumped out, opened my door, then began to help me with my bags. We took the elevator upstairs, as soon as I stepped off I saw Malcolm sitting in a chair next to my front door, the hell he doing here, I thought to myself as I retrieved my keys from my clutch. 

"Mrs. Lyon, How are you today?" I turned the locks on my door and stepped inside while both the men followed behind me, I shut the door and turned to find out why he'd been posted up outside of my damn house like a phantom or some shit. "I'm fine Malcolm and it's Ms. Lyon, but you know I already told you to just call me Cookie. Anyway, what brings you by?" I probed while sitting my purse down along the table nearby.

He cleared his throat, Jake shut the door behind himself as he left to head back downstair. Malcolm stood there with his hands in front of him and stared down at me. "Well, Mr. Lyon asked me to keep an eye on you. He's been worried because you haven't been into the office all week, so he told me to come over, check on you, and make sure that you are okay." He finished. Huh, I don't get it...why is he having me followed yet again, I asked myself....Probably trying to make sure I'm not seeing anyone else. 

Lucious did tell me about his situation with Anika's father and the key man policy, said that he wasn't sure if he was going to marry her. He claimed that he needed a second to sort out the messy situation he'd gotten himself into.....he asked me to wait for him.....to give him just a little bit more time to come up with his next move. I didn't give him an answer, I couldn't, I think my ass was in way too much shock from the baby bomb he dropped on my head that no words would come out.

I turned my attention back towards Malcolm, he is sexy as hell I thought as I gave his body a glance over before I replied to what he told me, "Well, as you can see I'm just fine. I just needed some time off that's all. So you can go back and tell Lucious that he doesn't have to make you follow me around like imma child or something." I reached down to start gathering my bags so I could put my new things away but he reached down and scooped them up before I had a chance. 

"Okay, Cookie." He uttered through those thick ass chocolate lips of his, "I hear what you're saying but I can't leave. Mr. Lyon gave me strict instructions to stay with you at all times, whether you liked it or not." His voice told me as I put my hands on my hips, "Where would you like these?" He stated next, and all I could do was look over at him in disbelief. Does Lucious really believe that having Malcolm baby sit me all day is going to help this situation. I huffed a bit, I guess he figures that since he can't make me talk to him than at least he can make those that have to obey him do his dirty work in his place. "Put them right here." I instructed him, then I headed back towards the living room from my walk in closet, as he followed me, he started to head towards the front door, "I'll wait outside." He said but I stopped him.

"No, no, It's freezing out there. Have a seat inside for a little while, if you're gonna be following me around I should at least know a little bit about you right?" I told him, took a seat on the couch, then waited for him to join me. He came and sat down, but just as we were getting ready to start talking my cell phone went off. I glanced down at the caller id, it's Porsha, "What's up Porsha?" I muttered into the receiver, listening intently as words began to pour outta her mouth a mile a minute... "WHAT?" I continued to listen, "Are you sure? How do you know she's telling the truth?" I yelled back, "Alright, are you at home.....I'm on my way over?" I said, clicked my phone off with the quickness then stood to my feet.

"What's wrong?" Malcolm asked with a puzzled look on his face as I grabbed my fur, my purse, and my keys.....this bitch done tried it, I told myself while looking over towards him to reply. "That was Porsha, she said that she has something to tell me about Anika. Claims that she's up to some shady shit." I began while wrapping my coat around me, "She wouldn't tell me exactly what the deal is over the phone but she said that it could hurt Empire and that she has proof. Let's go." I shouted his way as he rushed towards me and grabbed his own coat from the rack near the door. 

"Oh, and do me a favor...." I stopped in the doorway as we headed out, I don't want it to be no shit until I found out exactly what the hell's going on.... "Keep this between us, at least for now. Lucious has enough on his plate and if Miss. Kitty is up to some bullshit, I want to be the one to tell him." He agreed and we were out the door.


	10. Shady Business

The Lyon

I was sitting in the family room of the house reading the paper, I went to the doctor with Anika today and he confirmed that she's indeed, two months into this pregnancy ....showed me a copy of the test and everything. Regardless of that fact, every day that passes my desire keeps growing stronger and stronger to just take Vernon's advice and leave her ass, get joint custody of my baby, and go be with Cookie....hell she can keep the house, I'll have one built for Cookie like she's always wanted, I thought to myself. 

After I told her about the whole damn baby thing two weeks ago she didn't even stay for the rest of the party, she hasn't been answering my phone calls, and I didn't see her at all the week after I dropped the baby bomb on her because Porsha told me that she decided to take some time off. All of this past week she's been avoiding me at the office and the fact that she hasn't been her usual loud, unfiltered, brash, sassy self, worries me so I told Malcolm to go by her place and keep an eye on her for me. I just honestly need to be sure that she's okay, and with his experience, he's the only person I trust around her.

Anika strutted into the room, eased her way onto my lap as I folded the paper and looked into her eyes, while I slathered on my best attempt at a happy face. "How are you feeling?" I asked her, "I'm fine babe." She responded, "You know I'm really glad that you haven't really been having morning sickness that bad." I grinned as my mind began to reminisce back to my younger days, back to when Cookie waddled around our house in Philly pregnant with the boys. "I remember when Cookie was pregnant with the boys, the morning sickness was really hard on her, especially when she was carrying Keem. She would waddle around the house with all that stomach eating up everything in sight. I still...." I chuckled out but before I could complete my next phrase, I noticed Anika's face twist then she stood up and interrupted my train of thought.

"Why are you talking about Cookie. That was years ago, you need to be focused on me and our baby right now Lucious." She barked in my direction. "I know that baby. I'm sorry." I said as I stood up and embraced her, I've just gotta keep her ass happy for just a little while longer, the IPO is dropping in three weeks and until then I'm going to keep up this charade of happiness as best I can. I managed to get Anika to agree to having the wedding early next year, since my doctor said that I'm in good enough shape to last that long and that my symptoms have started to slow down...more than enough time for her to drop the baby and then I can make my move.

"My bad, I'm focused on you....It's just that you know she's my only frame of reference, so all I can do is compare you two." I whispered towards her to try and calm her down. Suddenly, I felt my cell buzzing from my pocket so I stepped back and checked to see who it was....It was a text from Cookie that read as follows: "I need to see you, it's important." She wrote. My heart nearly jumped outta my chest...Damn I'm glad that she hit me up...I've been missing her so bad and the fact that she didn't give me an answer to my plea for more time, has me wondering if she's found a new man. 

"Uh, I've got to step out for a while babe, but I'll be back." I told Anika as I started to pull on my coat, "Everything alright?" She asked me with a perplexed look on her face, "Oh, yeah....everything is fine, just something I need to handle at the office that's all." I replied, kissed her on the cheek, then proceeded towards the front door, "Do you want me to come with you?" She probed, "NO, NO....I can handle it, shouldn't take me long anyway. You stay here and rest....you've gotta get as much sleep as possible you know. Make sure my cub is healthy in there." I told her as I ran my hand across her stomach and she smiled. "I'll call you when I get there, okay." I chirped then, she nodded and I headed out of the door...boy I hope she bought that shit that voice in my head whispered.

I was doing my best to try and contain my excitement in front of her but on the inside I'm doing back flips at the chance to see those beautiful almond eyes of the only woman I've ever truly loved.

Thirty minutes later, when I got to Cooks' door it was locked, so I used the key they gave me when I bought the place for her, opened the door, then walked inside. I didn't see her initially so I started to walk around to see if she was there, maybe she went out to the store or something, I thought to myself while continuing my search. Just as I was getting ready to head back into the living room to wait until she returned, I saw her, she was in Malcolm arms as he carried her from the bathroom in her master bedroom....the fuck is this shit...my mind raced as I stomped towards them enraged and burst through the door. 

He was sitting her on top of her bed when they saw me, "What the hell is this shit Malcolm? I sent you over here to watch her, make sure she was alright, not for you to try and fuck her." I screamed, "Mr. Lyon, calm down....it's not even like that. I was just helping her that's it." He insisted, his shirt was slightly unbuttoned, as he held his hands in a defensive position as if he thought that I was getting ready to pounce on his ass. I looked back and forth at he and Cookie.....How the fuck she do this kinda shit to me, I mean damn I ain't no saint but she's decided to move on with THE HELP....Really?


	11. FYI

The Lyoness

I texted Lucious about forty minutes ago, he must have flown his ass over here, because now he's standing in my bedroom yelling and turning fire engine red bout whatever he thinks that Malcolm and I were doing before he came in. I guess I can see how this looks like a compromising position and I could tell that he's not buying Malcolm's explanation so I decided to chime in and defuse the situation...."Oh, relax Lucious...Malcolm was just making sure I was okay that's all." I told him as Malcolm began to roll his sleeves down, then add his two cents.

"That's right, I heard a little commotion from back here a few minutes ago, when I came in to check on her she was leaned against the wall like she was about to pass out or something, so I carried her over to her bed so she could sit down for a second." He stated, while looking Lucious directly in his eyes, I noticed that his fists had started to unclench as his gaze shifted from Malcolm back onto me.

Lucious scooted next to me on the bed, took the cool rag that Malcolm had placed on me earlier from my hands, then began to speak as Malcolm left us alone. "I'm sorry, I saw you two back here and I just lost it. Are you okay?" He whispered, gazing down at me with worry in his eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need to eat something, I haven't had anything today, so that's probably what made me feel a little light headed." I replied. He put his forehead up against mine, placed his hands on the back of my head, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I missed you like crazy Cooks." He lifted his head from mine and stared into my eyes before he spoke again, "What's up? I was surprised to get your message." I heard him state, just as Malcolm came back into the room with an envelope and handed it to him. "What's this?" He asked, looking between the two of us, "Open it." I instructed. He pulled out the stack of pictures from inside and seemed quite confused by what he saw.

"Who are these people in these photos with Anika? I mean I recognize her doctor, but who is this other girl?" He questioned as I regained my composure, stood from the bed, then walked up next to him so that I could explain. See when Porsha called me last week she told me about Miss. Kitty's shady ass and everything she's been up to. 

"That girl is one of Porsha's friends..." I told him, as I took the pictures from his hands and began to flip through them. "She called me last week, told me she had something urgent that I needed to know, so Malcolm took me over to her house. When I got there, her and that girl were waiting on me...come to find out....Your fiancé has been using Porsha's friend Tiffany and her personal doctor to help fake her so called pregnancy." He revealed. The look within his eyes turned into utter shock, yeah I was the same way, I still can't believe that Anika would stoop to this level just to try and keep Lucious....but she is a snake though. She must have sensed that he was slipping away from her, but damn bitch, it ain't that serious, the little voice in my head said.

"Faking the Pregnancy! The Hell...What, she was gonna get a fat suit or something to make me think she was getting bigger?" He exclaimed, I nodded my head then continued to explain the kitten's plan... "Yep, probably so. Hell she's been paying Tiffany for all of her medical documents..." I pulled out a copy of a pregnancy test and an ultra sound picture with today's date on it and held it up in his face.... "Look familiar?" I asked him, he took the documents from my hand, glanced down at them then back up at me... "Damn, we just got these from her doctor today." He muttered, "Yeah, well I got those last week. After I talked to Tiffany and Porsha I had Malcolm look into this shit." Malcolm jumped into the conversation.

"That's right. It appears that Miss. Calhoun and her doctor friend go way back...." He showed him a couple of different pictures of the two together, " The two dated in the past, I followed her to his place a few nights while you were at the office last week and she stayed for at least three to four hours each time." He explained. "Porsha said she was showing Tiffany some pictures from the White Party and she recognized Anika. Tiffany told her that they met when she was at the free clinic right when she found out she was pregnant. Anika told her that she was from some sort of women's foundation that helped young single mothers and she offered to pay her medical bills, but insisted that she had to see her doctor." I uttered.

It took Lucious a few minutes to process all that we just told him, but once he digested it he started to brainstorm, I know he still needs Anika's father, but that bitch definitely ain't getting away with this. 

"Where's Tiffany Now?" He asked. I exhaled with my hands on my hips, then responded. "She's at home. Don't worry, I already told her to keep on doing what she's been doing. Told her to not let Anika know we're on to her ass and just act like nothing has changed." I said, a huge smile spread across his face at my words. He pulled me into his arms by my waist then kissed me, after a few minutes he broke his lips apart from mine and spoke once more.

"Damn, you were reading my mind." He bellowed out while looking around the room at Malcolm and I, "I wanna talk to her myself, whatever she's being paid I'll double it to make sure she stays on our team." He nodded his head while still in thought, "So, Anika wants to try and swim in deep waters with the sharks huh....well, it's high time I showed her why she should of kept her ass in the kiddie pool." He blurted the looked over his shoulder towards the door, "Malcolm get the car."


	12. Primal Instincts

The Lyon

"Where the hell you taking me Lucious? Got me walking round here looking like a damn fool with this thing on." Cookie shot my way, I had a blind fold over her eyes, holding her by her hands, as I guided her up the pavement. After we talked to Tiffany yesterday I found out exactly how low down and trifling Anika's ass really is, the bitch even had the nerve to be paying Porsha to spy on my baby....I'm done with her ass though, three more weeks and I'll have everything I need from her. Empire will be the first Black owned company traded on the New York Stock Exchange and she'll be out the door. 

Cookie and I came up with the perfect plan, turns out that Anika is actually paying Tiffany and Porsha with money from her expense account at Empire, she has to go and in due time we'll handle that....right now though...I'm getting ready to reset my life and start living it with my rightful queen ruling beside me.

"Oh, quit complaining. We're almost there....besides if I told you then it would spoil the surprise, so your bossy ass is just gonna have to wait." I exclaimed through a chuckle as we reached our destination and I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her... I couldn't spend last night with her, we both agreed that it would look really suspicious to Anika so I went back to the house but I stayed most of the night in my office getting this surprise ready for Cookie. We rode about an hour outside of the city to get here, I wanted everything to be perfect, I made sure that she stood directly in front of the fountain so she could get a full view of what I have for her tonight.

"Keep your eyes closed until I say so." I whispered into her ear, as I stood behind her, undid the blind fold, and wrapped her in my arms. "Open them." My voice told her.

I heard the breath leave her body, her hands covered her mouth, "OH. MY. GOD. Lucious what is this?" She asked, looking back over her shoulder at me.... "This, my love...." I said as I scooped her up, cradled her in my arms, and started climbing the stairs, "Is our house." I told her, while carrying her inside and gently placing her feet back onto the ground. "What are you talking about our house, baby?" She probed still in utter disbelief. I exhaled, pulled her into me, caressed those soft features of her face that drive my heart wild, then responded.

"You said that you weren't gonna be my side chick, and I would never ask you to be. Anika thinks that I'll be out of town wooing last minute investors for the next three weeks, but I bought this house for us to stay in together until we can let the world know we're a couple again." She gazed up at me in shock, those gorgeous eyes batting at me like the words coming from my mouth were the last thing she'd expected to hear.... "So your just gonna take three weeks off from work, up and leave Anika in your house, and stay here with me until we go public?" She asked me.

I grinned at her, stared down at her within my arms, does this woman really not know how much I love her....I thought to myself as I gathered the perfect words to answer her question. "Are you forgetting that I own the company, I can do whatever I want. Besides, why would I stay up in that house with Anika.....she aint my woman....you are." I replied and the way she looked up at me told me that this move was a homerun....she's definitely impressed at the lengths I was willing to go in order to prove to her that she's the only woman I want.

She pulled my lips down into hers, she started kissing me like we'd never be able to kiss each other again, she pulled her arms down from around my neck and pushed my ass up against the door with all her might. I growled at her, she knows I like freaky shit like this.....Her claws found their way to my chest, ripped open my shirt, the buttons scattered along the marble floor, and her tongue started sweeping down my stomach as she inched lower.

It took her no time at all to get my belt undone, and within seconds I felt her warm moist mouth wrapped around my dick like it was a piece of candy. My head instantly tilted back against the door frame, "Aaahhhh. Shit Cooks. Damn baby." I whispered down at her through gritted teeth, she's a pro at this shit. She started out licking and sucking the head of me then shifted to effortlessly deep throating me with no hands. 

"You like that daddy?" She mumbled through her suckling as she looked up at me. "Hell yeah, baby. Keeping going." I panted as her hand made it's way up around my tool and she used to add to the already mind blowing sensations flowing through my body at her touch.

Ten minutes later I felt a tingle flowing down my leg, my fingers held a hand full of my loves hair as her pace became feverish..."Ah...fuck girl...you killin me." I choked out then closed my eyes once she sped up even faster. "Shit I'm bout to come.....Aggghhhh." I got out before I bust all down her throat. I took in gulps of air, she slowly made her way back up to my lips as I leaned against the door trying to get myself together so I could return the favor to her. She had the brightest smile on her face, while running her tongue across my lips, nipping at them but pulling back every time I tried to kiss her.

"Woman, Stop Teasing Me." I whined, my shit's at full attention and I'm ready for her ass but from the seductive look in her eyes she wants to play. I tried to put my arms around her waist so I could let my hands float over all that ass she's hiding beneath that damn skirt but she grabbed my hands and pushed them back down to my side with a smirk spread across her lips and pressed against me.

"Did I say you could touch me there?" She whispered against my lips and I smirked in response. Oh see, hell nah, I'm tired of this that voice in my head chanted. So, I eased off the door, wrapped her up in one swift motion, trapping her arms by her side in the process, then turned around and pinned her against the same spot she'd just held me captive.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as she lustfully looked down at me, I know how she likes it and I can feel how wet this is making her. "You know what, I'm tired of you and all that got damn mouth of yours. I'm tired of you thinking you running this shit Cooks." I tossed her way, "I am runnin' shit daddy...what you gone do bout it?" She whimpered out as her hips started grinding against my pelvis. "Oh, you still talkin' shit huh." I murmured, while releasing myself with one hand as her arms draped over my shoulders and she shutter as the head of my throbbing penis teased her entrance. 

I slid my hand underneath her dress, eased her panties to the side, "I'm bout to show ya sassy ass whose really running this shit. And I know exactly..." I lifted her up further against the door, "What you need to make sure you never forget it." I lowly mumbled against her neck and in one swift motion I noticed her eyes slammed shut and her head rolled back against the wooden frame of the door, as I rammed up inside of her.

"Ahhhh, yaasssss." She moaned. Her nails dug into my shoulders and her head found it's way into the nape of my neck.

"You gonna do what I tell you to do, aren't you!" I said through heavy breathes.... I'm all the way up in it, she's holding on to my frame for dear life as she grinds against me, and I long stoked her with my legs spread part so I could hit her at the right angles, my hands gripping her butt to control our tempo. She had no words for my question so I shifted and shove further up inside of her soaked core. "I said, you gonna do what I tell you to do aren't you." I blurted once more then stared at her face as she bit her lip then spoke.

"YEESSSSS, GOD YES." She panted, "I'll do whatever you say Lucious, just don't stop." She screamed through the empty confines surrounding us and I continued to work her.

This is the way it was supposed to be.....we were getting ready to play Anika's ass, put the double team on that hoe like we were Jordan and Pippen......but for these next three weeks I'm getting ready to unleash seventeen years, worth of tricks on this beautiful body. 

Yet quite honestly, my ass is just praying for the strength to be able to keep up with her.


	13. Our Next Move

The Lyoness

"Stoooppp," I panted through my laughs and giggles while wiggling around the bed trying to evade my boo who tickled my stomach. "Stop playing. I was supposed to be gone an hour ago." I chuckled up towards Lucious, but he kept on kissing and nibbling me all over my body. "I'm not letting you leave. You said that you were gonna do whatever I said and I say that you're staying right here in this bed with me." He replied, resting on his elbows atop of me....I'd love to stay here with him, but at least one of us has to make our way to Empire so that folks don't start getting suspicious. I ran my hands over his head, through the mound of curly hair up top that I love so much, finally letting them come to rest on the sides of his face. 

"Lucious, I've already missed two weeks of work. I can't just not be there, I've got to check on Elle at rehab, Tianna's new video, and put the finishing touches on Mal's album." I whispered up at him, his face said that he knew I was right, but his eyes were saying that he still didn't want me to leave. "You missing the first week wasn't my fault and last week...." That old devious smile of his started flashing across his lips... "Well, last week we had to break in the house." He continued.

"Yeah, my ass is still sore for some of that freaky shit you had us up to." I replied. He dipped his head down towards my lips, pulled them up into his, kissed me, then spoke up, "I didn't hear you complaining though. I only recall you moaning." He teased, I gently popped him upside the back of his head, scooted towards the edge of the bed, pulled on my robe, and stood up as he groaned still beneath the sheets...I looked down at him, "Baby, if we want this thing to go off like we planned then things have to seem as normal as possible, you've got to keep checking in with Miss. Kitty every day like nothing's changed and I've got to go into the office. I mean the bitch does dumb shit but she ain't stupid, so if we keep this up eventually she's gonna put two and two together." I told him, while I gazed out of the patio attached to our master bedroom.

This house is fucking amazing....I thought that maybe he was taking me on a jet or having my favorite singer do a private performance or something when he blind folded me...but never did I think that his ass had went out and bought me a house. I went into the bathroom, cut on the shower, then walked back towards him, he rolled over onto his back and looked up at me then spoke, "Ugh, you're right, you're right. I guess, I can survive two more weeks of not being able to kiss on you when I want to, until we go public." He stated as I leaned down over the edge of the bed and kissed him. "It won't be so bad you big baby, quit pouting and stick to the plan before I have to beat your ass up like I did when you forgot our anniversary back in the day." I teased then stood back up and dropped the robe from my body, his eyes immediately grew low and hungry as I watched them roam the length of my body, I started to head into the shower but then I heard him hop up from the bed as soon as my head turned away from his.

I glanced over my shoulder, "Oh, I know something that needs a good beating up, come here woman." He said through laughs as I started running towards the bathroom, with him right on my heels....shit at this rate my behind might not ever make it up outta here.

Two hours later and my ass is late as hell as I strutted through the doors of the conference room for the A and R meeting, "Glad you finally decided to join us Cookie." Anika smugly spewed towards me as I took my seat, crossing my legs over one another in the process, then glancing her way as I rolled my eyes and rested my hand on my chin. I really didn't pay attention to anything she was talking about, why should I my mind tossed around, I know music way better than her ass....besides...in a bit longer she'll be out the door and I'll be running this department the way it needs to be ran anyway.

A wasted twenty minutes later, I was sitting in my office when Jamal walked in with Lola in his arms..."Hey you two." I smiled their way instantly, "Hey, grandma." Lola replied as Mal placed her on top of his lap, while sitting in the chair in front of my desk. "I'm so glad that your back mom, are you okay?" He asked me with a look of sincere concern spread across his handsome features... "I'm fine baby. How are you two..." I turned my attention towards Lola before he could answer, "Lola, are you being a good girl for your daddy?" I questioned. She smiled, nodded her head, and looked over to Jamal's smiling face.

"My baby is an angel" He stated while placing a kiss on her cheek, "That's another reason why I wanted to see you..." He took a deep breath before he continued and I knew that whatever was about to come from his mouth was serious, "Ma, I'm gonna talk to dad about taking Lola on full time. I wanna step up to the plate and raise her." He told me and I couldn't keep the brightest smile in the world from creeping across my lips, my baby is actually trying to do the right thing and it make me extremely proud, "Okay, so what does that have to do with me...I mean you know imma be right here to support you...but what else do you need?" 

He gazed up into my eyes with that look that always melted me when he was a little boy, "Aw, hell. What, is it boy?" I huffed as he scooted up towards the edge of the chair, "Ma, I need for you to have my back on this when I talk to dad about it. I know that you're still mad at him and everything, but I know he'll listen to me if you're there....you always seem to find a way to persuade him." He continued. I looked at him like "for real" cuz I don't really wanna get involved in this, I have enough going on. "Please Ma." He whined as if he sensed that I was getting ready to tell his ass no. I exhaled, "Okay, Okay. I got you." I told him.

Just as we finished our conversation, I heard a light tap on my office door, it was Malcolm.... "May I have a word?" He asked, while standing against the door frame, Jamal scooped Lola up and they started to leave. "I'll call you later mom." He uttered as they exited, Malcolm entered, then stopped directly in front of my desk. "Good to see you Malcolm, how are you? I asked while leaning back in my chair. "I'm just fine Mrs. Lyon... I mean Cookie....how are you today?" He responded, "I'm great." He smiled while standing in front of my desk, "That's good to hear. I took care of that situation for you and Lucious and I have something for you." He tossed my way then pulled what looked like a brand new I Phone from inside his suit jacket and handed it to me.

"Is this all we need?" I asked him and he nodded, "Yes maim, that's it. I installed the spyware we talked about on Miss. Calhoun's phone, so now every call or text she sends or receives you and Mr. Lyon will have full access to." He informed me. I looked up at him, really, I thought to myself....damn technology done came a long way since I went inside. "You'll receive a private message alert when there's any activity, just press this button, and VIOLA....you hear and see everything she does." His voice boomed.

Damn he's good, I know he's gonna make some woman happy one day, "I've been tailing her since Mr. Lyon and I spoke last week, nothing much really happened, but you can access the past four days worth of data from her phone the same way you'd do new info. Oh, and I also installed a GPS tracker as well so that way y'all can also track her location, just in case it may ever be necessary." He finished.

With those words he left my office, as I sat there staring down at one of the keys to me and Lucious' master plan to squash Anika's ass like a bug. I chuckled to myself, did she really think that she could ever get over on the true queen? It doesn't matter now though, she ain't gonna know what the hell hit her when we got done with her ass.


	14. Camoflaged

The Lyon

We've been tracking Anika for a couple of days now but she really hasn't done anything out of the ordinary yet.....a few calls here, a few text messages there, but outside of talking to her mother and father, they've all been about business. I talked to her earlier, you know to keep up the front as if I'm out of town, and she thinks that I'm coming back in town today for a second because tonight I'm going to sign over everyone's share of their stock to them. Cookie already left for the office a couple of hours ago, spending these past few weeks locked away with her have been like heaven to me.

I never realized just how much I missed her ass....those smooth legs wrapped around my waist, her full lips pressed against mine, the blissful sounds of her moans when we make love. DAMN, just thinking about her gets me excited.....after seventeen years of trying everything in my power to not think about her, my mind is now constantly bombarded with images of her in all her glorious forms. I adjusted my handkerchief in my jacket then started heading downstairs towards my waiting car to make my way back to into the city and to Empire.

I strolled into my office as Becky handed me a stack of paperwork that needed my signature....I took a seat behind my desk, began to survey the documents, then proceeded to sign off on the ones that I found satisfactory. Honestly, I'm finding it exceptionally hard to focus, probably because I don't really want to be here today but business is business, I thought while running my hand over my goatee and releasing a deep exhale. I pressed the intercom on my desk, "Becky....could you tell Cookie that I need to see her in my office for a second, please." I spoke as I leaned back in my chair....I know that I shouldn't be risking it like this, but I just need to see her for a few minutes then I know I'll be able to concentrate on the business at hand. 

As soon as I finished my statement my office doors opened and in Anika walked..... She rushed over to me, slid into my lap, put her arms around my neck, then looked up at me, "Hey, babe. We've missed you so much." She muttered with her hand on her stomach, I scooted towards the edge of the chair so I could stand up and get her ass off my damn lap.....her feet hit the floor, as I stood and I leaned against the side of my desk. "Hey, I've missed you too." I lied, while staring down at her as her hands found their way around my neck once again... "How's my cub doing in there?" I asked. "Great....better than great now that daddy's back home." She gushed. I inwardly screamed, This bitch is really laying it on thick, the little voice in my head echoed, "You know I'm only in town for the day, right sweetie....I'm heading back out first thing in the morning." I uttered.

She pouted up at me, "Do you really have to leave again Lucious? Can't you send Andre or somebody else out instead?" She asked, "No, I don't want...." Before I could complete my sentence Cookie strutted into the room looking sexy as hell in her black leather pencil skirt, red and black snake skin blouse, six inch heels with the matching print, and gold accessories from head to toe. "You wanted to see..." Her words trailed off as she saw us leaned against the desk, my arms around Anika's waist....I saw a smile creep across Anika's face when she saw her, she glanced in Cookie's direction, then back up at me. She planted a kiss on my lips before I had a chance to respond to the question Cookie asked me, "I love you baby. Me and your cub will see you at home later on. Yeah?" She murmured, then pulled her arms down, and stepped out of my grasps. I shook my head.

This girl really doesn't understand that she was playing with fire, Cookie was staring daggers through her ass.... "Yeah." I replied as she started to walk away, but not before she tossed a victorious glare in Cookie's direction....as if she won or something, but if she only knew that just a few hours ago I was using my lips and my tongue in between that woman's thighs as I gave her a special wake up call this morning before she left for the office...then I doubt her ass would be cheesing so hard.

I waited a few minutes to ensure that the coast was clear, "What that bitch want?" Cookie asked me as I approached her.... "Nothing new, claimed she missed me or some shit. Don't worry bout that." I whispered down towards her as I pulled her body into me, my hands rested in the small of her back, her plump breast sat propped firmly against my chest, as those big almond eyes gazed up at me... "Damn, you looking good Cooks." I smiled, as a grin spread across her face, "Lucious you know we've got to be careful, what if somebody busts up in here and see's us like this." She said, attempting to step away from me, but I ain't even having that shit...oh nah, not today.

"Nobody's coming in here, everybody but YOU knows better than to just bust into my office." I uttered. She rolled her eyes at me, "Whatever you say, regardless, didn't you just see me this morning, I look the same as I did when I left you in bed earlier." This is true, but it doesn't negate the fact that she's still looking flawless and I just wanted to hold her, "Yeah, but this is the first time that I'm getting to look at you and hold you as my woman under office light." I teased, she chuckled and slapped me on my arm.... "Shut up you damn fool."

Just as I leaned my head down to steal a kiss we heard an alert..... "Urgent Private Message Alert, Urgent Private Message Alert." The Iphone linked to Anika's prompted, oh really I thought to myself as I pulled it from my suit jacket....this is the first time that we've gotten an urgent message alert since the last time she talked to her Doctor Friend a couple of days ago, sure enough it was him, I pressed the button so that we could listen in on their conversation...... 

"I've got what you asked for. When are you coming over sweetheart." The male voice echoed, "It's finally ready huh, good. I'll start heading your way in about an hour....Lucious is back in the office today so I cant just disappear, he'll wonder where I am." Anika said in response.

No hell I wouldn't I thought to myself as we continued to listen in on the conversation.... 

"Fuck that nigga. I thought he was out of town for a while. Besides, I'm tired of not being able to see you and having to tiptoe around his ass." The male voice tossed back towards her. Anika took a long frustrated breath before she spoke again, "Kyle relax okay. Empire goes public in one more week and if you did what I asked you to do the right way then Lucious won't last long after that and we'll be billionaires." She told him. 

The fuck is she talking about, I thought to myself. Their conversation ended shortly there after, Cookie and I stared at one another, it sounds like this bitch is trying to have me killed or some shit. Whatever her plan is we need to be sure we we're prepared for anything she tries to toss our way.

The Kitten

"Alright, since he's been gone the past couple of weeks you're gonna have to give him triple the amount than you've usually been giving him." Kyle said as we stood in the living room of his loft, "Triple the amount? Won't that kill him?" I asked, damn having him drop dead on the spot isn't the plan.... "No, it will however make him extremely tired and weak. You've got to give him this entire vial full because he's gone to long without it in his system, soon the ALS symptoms are gonna stop and his doctors are gonna pick up on it. With this, his body will continue to mimick the ALS symptoms as long as we need it to." He stated matter of factly, "Kyle, I'm not sure about this. I mean I do love the man, I...." He chimed in and cut me off mid-sentence, "You love him? I thought you loved me. I thought that was why we we're doing this in the first place, you're suppose to be playing his ass so we can get this money Nika." Kyle ranted.

I tilted my head to the side then responded to him, "Baby, you know what I meant.... I love him, but I'm in love with you." I told him to try and calm his nerves, this nigga here, I thought to myself....at one point I did love Kyle but that was before Lucious Lyon came into the picture...since he entered my life Kyle has never been able to compare. We dated during college, 6'6' chocolate brown features, my 'parents want us to be together, but he's just too boring for me....now since he's an OBGYN with his own practice I needed him to help me keep Lucious. He agreed to help me, but I had to make him believe that we were going to run off and be together in the end. I wont be running off with is ass anytime soon though, once he helps me fix the paperwork, blood tests, and other test for Tiffany's baby to appear like it's Lucious' then I'm going to tell my baby Lucious that he tried to violate me....knowing Lucious the way I do, Kyle wont last a day.....and finally me, my Lyon, and our cub can live happily ever after. Kyle intruded upon my thoughts.

"Well if you're in love with me then what's the problem? You've been slowly slipping this shit to him to make it seem like he's sick.all this time anyway." He muttered in my direction, this is true but I've never given him so much at one time before and I'm just a little afraid of what it might do to him.Damn, this could have all been avoided if he was at home to get me pregnant, but business is business so I can't really complain. 

"You're right baby. I'll take care of it." I reassured him, grabbed my purse, then headed towards the door, "That's gonna completely knock him out, so call me when it's done and I'll come over to check his vitals, just to be on the safe side." Kyle shouted to my back. I nodded in his directions, slid back into my car, and coasted along towards the mansion.....Lucious and the boys would be getting ready to sign all the transfer paperwork in a couple of hours but right now, I needed to figure out the best way to slip him this shit without him noticing.


	15. What's Done In The Dark

The Lyoness

As Lucious and I watched Malcolm escort trifling ass Camilla up out of his office and outta the house, I maintained my mug until her money grubbing ass was gone....just as I thought, that bitch was trying to trap my baby Hakeem, so that eventually she'd be able to squeeze every dime she could from his pockets. Once Lucious and I put all of her dirty laundry on front street about her busted ass business she tried to pretend as if she was truly here because she loved Hakeem....girl bye, game recognize game. Before the damn ink could dry on the check we'd written her, that heifer was already stuffing it into her purse. 

Malcolm shut the door as they left and Lucious walked over towards me after he fixed himself a drink from the bar. He took a sip then turned towards me, wrapped one of his arms around my waist as we stood against one another as if his fiancé wasn't prancing around in the next room. "That make you happy?" He asked me with a smile on his face, Lucious and I are definitely not to be messed with individually, but it's safe to say that if we both are against you then your ass don't really stand a chance. I smiled up at him the replied to his statement.

"Absolutely. I'm glad that tramp is outta my baby's life." He took another sip from his glass, lightly kissed my cheek then looked back over into my eyes, "How are you feeling today? Porsha told me you weren't feeling the best earlier, what's wrong with you girl?" He asked. I exhaled, that damn Porsha can't keep her mouth shut, I did have a little spell of light headedness at the office today, but I told her that it was no big deal. "I'm fine, baby. Stop worrying about me, you're the sick one, remember." I tossed up at him after a few seconds passed.

He took the last gulp from his cup, then poured himself another as his face scrunched up..... "Damn, that tastes different, must be something new that Anika's parents brought back from Spain last month." He remarked while looking down into his glass then continuing with his comments. "Anyway, I've actually been feeling a lot better here lately." He said with his back to me as I walked over towards his desk, closed his check book, then gazed up at him as he approached me once again and pressed his body against me. Damn, this man is crazy, he pinned against his desk as I leaned back against it. He had the slyest, little sexy smirk on his face as I smiled up at him, "I don't know, maybe it's been that nookie girl. I think you've cured me baby." He uttered, his free hand running down between my breast as they stood on full display because of my low cut dress.

"Boy, stop. You act like Anika ain't outside." I told him as he sat down his glass and leaned further into me, placing kisses down my neck and along my collarbone in the process. "Come on. She'll never hear us, my office is sound proof." He whispered against my skin, before looking back into my eyes....I've always had a hard time saying no to him, especially when he looks at me like that..... "Lucious, you know we...." Just as I was trying to execute my best attempt at self-restraint, we heard a knock on the door....Lucious was barely able to step away from me in time, as the door slid open. I posted myself on the edge of his desk as if I'd been sitting there the whole time and I tossed him a glare.... "that's what the hell I was talking about" my eyes shouted into his.

Hakeem walked in, looked at the both of us, then, as if shaking off what he thought he saw he turned his attention towards his father.... "Dad, have you seen Camilla? I can't find her anywhere?" Our youngest probed. Lucious took the rest of the liquor in his glass to the head, then replied to our son as he came over and took a seat behind his desk.... I eased down, went towards the sliding door and shut it, as Hakeem hovered in front of his father's desk waiting for his reply. "Son she's gone with Malcolm to the airport." He stared down at him confused, "What do you mean with Malcolm to the airport." Lucious stared him directly in his eyes and continued, "Look, she was playing you....I asked her how much it would cost for her to leave you alone and stop messing around with your feelings." His father replied.

Hakeem's body began to slump, he looks like he's been run over by a truck, "So she took your money and left?" He replied back, his voice sounding like that of a wounded love sick little boy....I had to chime in.... "Baby she didn't care about you, she was just....." Before I could finish he'd turned to me with fire in his eyes and cut me off, "I didn't ask you, I was talking to dad!" He shouted. I didn't even get the opportunity to respond, Lucious smashed his fist against the table as he stood from his seat... "GOT DAMMIT! I'm tired you and this attitude you have with your mother boy. Acting like a little girl and shit! I told you before that I can't make you love her but your ass IS GOING TO RESPECT HER OR I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!" He yelled, Hakeem seemed shocked, it surprised me a bit as well. 

That was actually the first time he's stood up for me to our son....damn it kinda made me hot to....... "Now, you need to grow the hell up and talk to your mama. How is she gonna know what your problem is or how to fix it if you never give her a chance?" Lucious professed. Twenty minutes later we were just about done hashing out our issues....I never knew he thought that I didn't love him, I tried writing him and even calling a few times but he never responded back to me so I just assumed that he didn't want to be bothered, I focused on Jamal because he was always the one checking on me.

Just as we were heading out of Lucious' office Anika appeared at the door, "Oh, babe there you are." She glanced at Keem, then over at me as we began to walk down the hall, "The notary is here, she's ready to start when you are." She mutter while looping her arm between Lucious'.....see that kinda shit is really starting to work my damn nerves, that high yella bitch is always trying to touch on him or kiss his ass around me so I'll get jealous.....that hoe gone make me whip her ass, I inwardly chanted as I rolled my eyes her way and kept it pushin' with a smile on my lips. 

I grinned to myself a bit, It's cool, he's sleeping next to me at night anyway I told myself. As we approached the dining room Lucious separated everyone's stock package so that they could sign them... Andre's, Jamal's, and then Hakeem's. Then Lucious pulled out a separate folder, opened it up, sat it on the table then looked over at me. "What, you're giving her stock too Lucious?" Anika asked him in total disbelief, she glanced back and forth between the two of us....me doing my very best to maintain a straight face.....of course he's giving me stock bitch, I built this shit, the little voice in my head said.

Lucious tilted his head in her direction as I approached him and took the pen from his hands, he slickly brushed his fingers down my palm so she couldn't see during the transaction then headed towards her, "Yes, I'm giving her stocks too. The same amount as the boys as a matter of fact because she deserves a stake in this company." He began while placing his hands on the outsides of her shoulders as he continued to explain his decision, "Sweetie, Cookie helped me build this, her sacrifice made a lot of this possible.....besides she's the mother of my children, the only one that I have, at least for the next few months." He continued.

The look in her eyes at the moment spoke volumes, she absolutely hates me...that's for damn sure but she didn't say a word in response to Lucious. I put pen to paper as he kept going...It isn't her call anyway it's his, "Don't be mad..." He told her, "If the situation were reversed or if you and I don't end up working out for some reason....which I doubt.....then I'd take care of you and our child too." 

Damn he's a good actor, the nigga is selling it I have to give it to him. All of a sudden I saw the look in his eyes change, he grabbed onto the table to try and brace himself, his breathing started growing faster and his chest rapidly rose and feel. A blank look fell across his handsome features and sweat started to pop up across his brow.

Something's wrong

"Lucious....Lucious.....Lucious." I shouted as sweat started to pour off of him, his body went limp, and he hit the fl


	16. Dazed and Confused

The Lyon

Oh my God, what the hell happened to me....I pondered as I tried to sit up in my bed.....I looked around the room and immediately realized that I'm in the wrong damn place. What am I still doing here in this house, I asked myself in a daze. My vision is a bit blurry and my heads spinning a bit.

I picked up my phone from the night stand, glanced down at the date, Damn two days have passed. The last thing I remember is watching Cookie sign her stock package and talking to Anika, and then everything went black. I eased my feet off the side of the bed, tried to stand but the room started spinning as soon as I did.....I've got to get to Cookie, I know she's probably worrying herself to death, and I'm pretty sure Anika hasn't told her anything about how I'm doing. 

I closed my eyes for a second then quickly got myself together, slid on some jeans, a button down, some loafers, grabbed my bag and my coat then headed down stairs. I'm trying my hardest to stay upright as I come down the stairs, but my hand just keeps on trembling and shaking....what the hell is wrong with me, the tremors stopped two weeks ago....bit now they're back with a vengeance, I thought to myself as I rounded the corner and headed towards the front door. "Hey, what are you doing out of bed babe? Where are you trying to go?" A faint voice called towards me. 

Shit, I thought I was going to be able to sneak outta here without having to explain myself to her....Anika walked up next to me and put her hand on my chest. "I've got to get going; I was supposed to be outta here days ago. I'm feeling fine now, so I should be okay to travel." I told her, while trying to hold myself together.....something about this shit just doesn't make sense, the little voice in my head keeps echoing. And I need Cookie to help me put the pieces together to figure this out.

"No, Lucious baby you don't look like you're better. Why don't you go back upstairs, lay down, and I'll have Juanita bring you up something to eat....I know you must be starving." She proclaimed with her hand on my shoulder as if she was trying to turn me back towards the stairs. I shook my head in protest, "No, No. I'm alright. I've got business to handle Anika." I announced once more, "Jerome bring the car around." I told my driver with my hand on the handle of the door. "Lucious, I really don't think that you should go....you passed out for goodness sakes and look at you now....I mean you can barely stand. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you before this baby is born." She whined.

I took a deep breath, stared back over my shoulder towards her, lying lil bitch, she's starting to aggravate me to the fullest extent. I'm definitely not staying here with her ass, I've got to get home to my baby before she loses her mind, I can feel her and I know somethings wrong, it's almost like were mentally linked or something. "LOOK, I SAID I'M FINE!" I yelled, damn.....I thought as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes, I didn't mean to holler at her but she's trying way too damn hard to keep me here.

I cupped her face in my hands, I'm so sick of this charade, but I have to reassure her that I'm still in love with her as we stood in front of the open door. "Baby I'm sorry. I was wrong for yelling...but look, I've got to go. You know how important this IPO deal is to me, I'm trying to secure our future here and I don't trust anyone else to do this the way I want it done except me." I told her. She stared up at me for a second, pecked me on the lips, then exhaled. "Alright, fine. But you better call me if something happens Lucious." She advised me. I did flips on the inside while walking out on to the porch. Thank God she bought it, "I promise." I retorted as the car rounded the driveway, I kissed her on the cheek, then hopped inside my waiting vehicle.

An hour and a half later, I was pulling up to me and Cookie's house.....it normally wouldn't have taken me so long to get here but I had to keep my cover up, so I had Jerome drop me off at the private jet. Once he left, I had another car waiting to take me home. Cookie isn't answering her phone, neither is Jamal and that's starting to scare me. 

I jumped out of the car, slowly climbed the stairs, and went inside... "Cooks!" I shouted, but there was no answer....I hopped on the elevator, pressed the top floor button, then headed towards our bedroom.....once I got there I noticed the door was slightly cracked, I heard her voice and Jamal's from the other end. How the hell did he find out about this place I thought as I stood there. My hand trembled up onto the thick wood of our bedroom door and as soon as I opened it up, Lola ran over to me and jumped up into my arms. "Grandpa, Grandpa." She shouted, I shifted her wait to brace myself because I feel as if I'm barely able to hold onto her.....something is definitely wrong with me, that voice in my head echoed....I haven't been this weak since I took those damn Russian drugs from Anika's father's friend, Dr. Mason.

"Hey, baby girl." I told her while kissing her cheek before placing her feet back on the floor. I saw Jamal walk out of the bathroom once he heard my voice and he gazed at me. "Dad, are you okay. What are you doing here, Anika told us that you were at home resting and that you weren't in any shape for visitors." He worriedly told me, "Mom called me in a panic because she wouldn't tell her how you were doing at the office yesterday and she told me everything once I got here." He uttered, "I'm fine. Just a little weak that's all, but I'll be okay. Where's your mama?" I asked him, he stepped aside, and there she was sitting on the lounge chair in our bathroom. 

I noticed that she was crying as soon as I hit the door, her eyes were damn near blood shot red when she looked up at me....that look made me feel like a ton of bricks had fallen on my chest, I turned back to Jamal "Son, can you give us a minute please?" He nodded, grabbed Lola by the hand and they walked out of the room. I flexed my hand, in and attempt to try and get it to stop shaking so badly as I eased my way over to Cookie on the lounge chair....I knelt down in between her legs, rested my head on her chest, as her arms wrapped around me. I could hear her heart beating a thousand miles a minute, mine was probably doing the same, but that's always her effect on me.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before either of us spoke a word, then I broke the silence, "I'm okay Cooks. I promise." I whispered with my head still buried against her breast, then I looked up into her eyes....she isn't convinced in the least bit that I'm alright, those round almond orbs of hers told it all. "You're not okay Lucious...." She replied as her voice cracked and tears started back falling down her face, "You're dying....I'm gonna lose you and I can't take it....especially not now, I just got you back." She cried out, I kissed her lips as my hands caressed her face.

I have absolutely no clue of how to reassure her that we're going to get through this, my mind raced with thoughts as my eyes roamed around the room. Our lips broke free, she caressed the scruffy skin along my face. "I won't be able to handle it when your gone. I now with..." She began but abruptly stopped as more tears flowed, she looked down, away from my eyes as if she couldn't bring herself to continued.

Suddenly my gaze shifted toward her side. My eyes bucked as they came across something lying next to her on the lounge chair that I didn't see when I first came into the room; My breath hitched in my throat as I swiftly turned my head back to face her, she looked over toward her side then back down into my waiting eyes.

A frown tented her features as we stared at one another and her eyes glossed over once more. 

Oh. My. God. My mind screamed as I opened my mouth, licked my lips, the spoke.

"Cookie, baby are you pregnant?"

The Kitten

Something is up with Lucious, I can't quite put my finger on it but the way his temper flared at me yesterday when I was only trying to make sure that he was okay, was unusual. He never raised his voice towards me but the look in his eyes told me that he couldn't wait to leave..... that skank Cookie was all in my face the other day at the office about how he was doing, and the night that he passed out she looked like she was about to burst into tears. I

don't know, she has been missing a couple of days here and there these past few weeks but..... NOOOO, I shook my head at the thought....there's no way those two were off somewhere together. Lucious is to high profile, if he wasn't out of town like he said then TMZ or somebody would have spotted his ass by now, I assured myself as I pulled into my parking spot at the office.

I cut the engine off, just as I was getting ready to step out my cell phone started to buzz, it's Kyle's ass..... "What do you want?" I screamed. He took a frustrated breath, "Baby don't be mad at me. I'm...." He pleaded but I cut him off. I'm so mad at his ass right now that I could barely contain my anger, "That shit could have killed him you idiot. You said that such a high dose would be safe....said that it would only make him tired and weak." I ranted. 

He started pleading on the other end for my understanding, "Nika, it was safe....but you didn't tell me that you were going to mix it into alcohol. If you'd have told me that up front I would have told you that it wasn't a good idea. It's a bad chemical reaction." He blurted and I guess does have a point, but he's the damn doctor he's supposed to cover all the bases.... "Besides, I'm sure he's still knocked out anyway right?" He told me as I rolled my eyes and sucked my teeth before I continued, "NO, he left to go back out of town yesterday fool." I replied.

"Huh, that's impossible. I don't understand how he could even walk, let alone travel." He informed me. I thought the same thing myself but he was insistent upon leaving and there was no way I could stop Lucious Lyon once his mind was set on doing something. Kyle interrupted my thoughts as he continued to talk, "I mean, whatever he had to do must have been really important, because from the way he looked when I examined him the other night after you called, he should still be out of it." Kyle continued.

I ended my conversation with him, my mind raced with various ideas and thoughts....Lucious is strong but, there was something different about him yesterday, something strong was pulling him out of the house....something that he was in a hurry to get to, or maybe someone. I pushed the speed dial button on my phone, it was picked up on the first ring, "Juanita this is Miss. Calhoun. Get me Jerome." I ordered.


	17. You Wit It or Nah

The Lyoness

My ass is very pregnant much to my surprise, mind you. I mean damn I thought that I was going through the change of life or something these past few weeks....I was kinda happy about it because I wouldn't have to deal with them damn period cramps and shit, but it turns out that my ass has actually been pregnant. I've been pregnant since the morning I snuck out from under Lucious' body and out the sliding doors of his bedroom after we sleep together the first time. Everything did happen kinda of fast that night, clothes were flying, shoes were being tossed and before either of us knew it we were hot and heavy between the sheets naked together. 

I mean hell, it had been seventeen years so using a condom was actually the furthest thing from either of our minds. We haven't us those since before I got pregnant with Dre. I told Lucious' ass when we first moved in here together that the old high school pull out shit wasn't going to keep working, so he needed to invest in some condoms or something....but of course even after I bought a whole pack he refused to use them, he wasn't even trying to hear that noise. He said that we never used them before and he didn't see why we needed to start now. I would have just held out on his ass until he did what I said but once I started having those hot flashes and dizzy spells I was sure that Menopause was starting so I assumed we were in the clear.

As I walked through the halls of our house I saw Andre, Jamal, and Hakeem's cars outside...what in the world are they doing here....I thought to myself, as I sauntered towards Lucious' office to get the tea. When I approached the door I overheard he and Jamal chatting about something, "Dad, I know that you don't agree with the way I live my life but Lola is my daughter and I want to raise her. You and mom have enough to deal with, especially with the baby and everything, so I think that it's time I step up to the plate and handle my responsibilities like a man should." He firmly spat towards his father.

I watched Lucious as his eyes searched Jamal's face, he ran his hand over his chin, then took a sip from his glass. "I don't know son, I'm not sure that she should be around that sort of lifestyle Jamal...do you really think that's what's best for her?" He asked, I rolled my eyes, God, I wish he would just let go of the gay thing, Mal is so much more than his sexuality....Lucious' ignorance makes me wanna slap him upside the head sometimes. Jamal didn't back down from his father's words though, he sat up in his seat, squared his shoulders then continued, "She's been with me anyway these past three weeks that you've been up here hiding out with mom....does it look like she's been scared by my lifestyle in anyway? Besides, give me a little more credit dad....I would never expose Lola to anything that would hurt her, you've gotta know that." He stated as Lucious continued to stare in his direction.

"She's my daughter and I want her with me so that I can take care of her." Jamal continued. Lucious balled his hand up into a fist to stop it from trembling....that damn shaking seems like it's gotten worse since he came home yesterday. I looked down, ran my hand over my stomach as a slow heavy breath flew from my lips. I don't wanna raise the baby without him...it's be a constant reminder that he's gone...that voice in my had whispered.

"I'm not sure..." Lucious started but I cut him off as I walked into his office to have my baby's back, "I think it's a great idea." I loudly proclaimed, they both turned towards me as I strutted in and eased my way onto Lucious' lap....he exhaled deeply, I felt his chest rise and fall, then he gazed over at me, "Alright. If you think you can handle it then I don't see why not." He uttered towards Jamal's smiling face, "Now go on out back and tell your brothers that we're getting ready to start." He instructed.

A bewildered look painted my face, "Start What? And what are the boys doing here anyway?" I asked him as Jamal left, but not before he tossed me a wink....the hell these nigga's up to....I thought to myself. Lucious sat his cup down on his desk following a sip, tightly wrapped his arms around me, then held me against his body. "Stay outta my business." He joked, "Shut up." I snapped back through a chuckle as his lips made their way up to mine and he kissed me. His lips moved slow and deliberately against me. His tongue teased my own as he pulled me in even closer to him and groaned against my lips in response.

A few minutes passed before he jolted to his feet with me cradled in his arms, "Lucious what are you doing? Put me down before you hurt us both, you're not strong enough to be playing around like this." I told him while he eased us through his office doors then moved us down the hall towards the screened in sun room on the back patio of the house. He stopped, looked down at me, stared me directly in my eyes, pecked me on the lips then he spoke. "How much do you love me?" He whispered..... Is he really asking me that....I wondered, "Why are you asking me that crazy, you know how much I love you boy." I replied.

His gorgeous smile plastered across his lips, he cheesed like a kid on Christmas morning as he stood there with me in his arms, "Well, if you love me as much as I love you and as much as you say you do then....Marry Me." He nervously blurted. His breath seemed to have stopped as he awaited my response. Say what I thought to myself, my face had shocked written all over it. I cupped is face, "Of course I'll marry you, once we handle Anika's ass then we can get married right...." He interrupted my frame of thought before I could finish, gently sat my feet down and grabbed my hands, "No, not then. Right Here, Right Now." He stated as he opened up the double doors leading to the sun room and my eyes were filled with the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

There were flowers everywhere, I mean the room had to be filled from top to bottom with all sorts of tropical arrangements, the sun beamed through the glass windows as if the heavens were smiling down onto us, and the scenery of our massive back yard was providing the perfect backdrop.....my Lola was standing down next to Carol, Vernon stood next to Andre and Hakeem as they all looked dapper in their suits. I looked back over at him, "Right Now." I breathlessly questioned and he grinned.

"Yes. Right Now. I wanna take care of you..." He slid his palm over my stomach, "And this little one cookin' baby so it ain't no time like the present. I filled everyone in this room in on what's been going on and why we have to do it this way and they're all game." He confessed and I couldn't contain the tears trying to creep to the brim of my eye. "Oh and before you say you don't have anything to wear...." Jamal approached him with a Gucci box and shoe bag in hand, "I've already had you something delivered.... Sooooooo." He asked me as he held both of my hands within his own.

I'm in total awe, I can't believe this man right now...I thought to myself as all of my family smiled my way in anticipation of my answer. "Give me twenty minutes....Carol girl come on." I gushed. He pulled me into his arms, kissed me again as my arms ran over his head. Carol scooted between us, and pulled me by my arm to go and get ready. "Cmon Cooks. Y'all will have plenty of time for all that later on." She teased Lucious as she looked back over her should towards him, with me in tow. 

Thirty minutes later I was ready...Jamal met me at the sun room doors, which was serving as the start of our make shift isle.....He took my arm into his, leaned down and kissed my cheek, then looked over at me smiling from ear to ear, "You look beautiful mom." He tossed my way. "Thank you baby....I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He replied as the music began to play and he guided us along....he'd taken care of me all those years I was in prison, keep me sane on days when I felt like giving up, but now he was getting ready to hand me back to his father....so that he could take care of me for the rest of our lives....

MEANWHILE, BACK IN LUCIOUS OFFICE, He left something very important on his desk............

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ...... "Urgent Private Message Alert, Urgent Private Message Alert, Urgent Private Message Alert."


	18. Suiting Up For Battle

The Lyon

I laid within the stillness of our master bedroom with Cookie on my chest....the only sounds filling the room were those of her soft breathing....she's officially my wife again, shit I shouldn't have ever divorced her in the first place but at this point in my life it really doesn't matter anymore. Initially, I was going to wait until after the IPO dropped then propose to Cookie at the Legacy concert that night but when I found out she's pregnant...I didn't see any point in waiting, this was our second chance...our opportunity to get it right.

I filled the boys in on what had been going on while she was sleeping that morning, had the car pick up Carol and Vernon, then got the Justice of the Peace over to the house before she noticed what I was up to. After the ceremony, I went back to my office and listened in on the newest phone call between Anika and her little doctor boo. I still can't believe her ass has been drugging me to make me sick this entire time, my mind pondered that thought as I laid there staring up at the ceiling.

Hell, I didn't even know that there was a drug that could mimic the symptoms of an illness....but the more I thought about it, the more everything started to make sense....the flaw in her plan though, well she's lying right next to me right now. Anika never anticipated having to ever deal with Cookie, she certainly never expected that I would fall for her so quickly...but to be quite honest I never fell out of love with her in the first place, I was simply just trying to fight my feelings for her because I knew what I needed from Anika.

After I heard the conversation she had with Dr. Kyle Grey.....I was livid, not only had she played with my family and my money, but this heifer played with my life and NOW....well her bright yella ass is mine. I was gonna take it easy on her at first, you know just fire her ass and kick her to the curb but after this news....it's game time.

I glanced down at Cookie, she's always so very beautiful while she sleeps but tonight the moon light was bouncing off her skin, she had a gorgeous glow to her....I'm sure carrying another one of my babies, is playing a part in that too.....but never the less my heart's full and I'm enjoying being in love again. This feeling right now, the satisfaction of just holding her and being content with just that, is something that I never felt with anyone except her.

I settled for Anika because she's smart, beautiful, and she's the only one who ever came close to even attempting to make me feel half as good as I do, with my Cookie Monster by my side....but in the end all Anika could do was fail because there was no replacing the original Mrs. Lyon, I shouldn't have even tried. I thought as my brain replayed the events of our life together. Once Empire goes public, I'm taking her anywhere in the world she wants to go, for as long as she wants to stay...whatever she wants I'm going to make it happen because she's always made the impossible happen for me.

That said, I exhaled deeply, planted a soft kiss on her forehead as her body adjusted within my arms and she put her leg in between mine so she can be comfortable....she's always doing that, propping that soft ass thigh up on me in the middle of the night....which is probably why I can never keep my hands off of her, I thought to myself as a smile spread across my lips.

There's no way I can tell Cookie that Anika's been drugging me....at least not until I put my master plan into motion....if I tell her now she's liable to kill her ass, my wife's crazy. Yeah, I think I'll wait, it's only three more days...once my scheme starts to unfold the way I want it to....then I'll unleash the Lyoness and watch her mow Miss. Kitty's ass down like jungle prey.

Serving up this extra cold ass helping of REVENGE is getting ready to be good, my conscious shouted as I pulled Cookie in closer into me, caressed her back, and drifted off to sleep.

Tonight we rest but tomorrow...It's Game Time Bitches.


	19. Let The Games Begin

The Lyoness

Tomorrow's the big day, never in a million years could I have ever dreamt that the little company Lucious and I started all those years ago in that little garage in the ghetto, would be where it was today. We're getting ready to make history, it's times like this that make me feel like my sacrifice was worth every second I spent away from my family. The many nights I sat alone in my cell all I thought about was Lucious and my babies.

When he stopped visiting me, then sent me those damn divorce papers, my heart was broken....that's the one thing that he and I have yet to discuss, but quite honestly I kinda already know why he did what he did. I truly don't think that Lucious has every loved anyone until he fell in love with me. for him, being on the streets by himself was hard.....he was a baby raising himself, he had to be hard in order to survive.

My life wasn't much better either, but in each other we found that safety net we never had from our parents. I couldn't help but reminisce about our humble beginnings as I sat outside of a nice two story loft on the outskirts of the city. Lucious and I came back earlier today, he went back to the mansion and I went back to my penthouse.... it's time for the games to begin.

I scooted out of the car with my clutch in hand, my shades covering my eyes, as I strolled up to the front door of the house, and rang the doorbell. No less than a minute later a tall, toned, brown skin young man appeared from the other end of the door. He has hazel eyes, full pink lips, and a head full of hair styled in a temp fade.....well at least Miss. Kitty has taste, I thought as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Hi, I'm Cookie. We spoke on the phone earlier." He quickly stepped aside, "Yes, of course. Please come in." He stated. I walked in as he lead the way towards his living room and we took seats.... "Well, you're Cookie Lyon huh." He gushed as if he was surprised or something, "Nika, really didn't do you any justice...I must say you are much more beautiful than she described."

I smiled, yeah that bitch would try and play me with her spiteful ass, "Well thank you Dr. Grey." I replied, "Oh, please call me Kyle." He retorted. "Okay, Kyle." As he cleared his throat... "Now, what can I do for you. I know your assistant Porsha called my office yesterday and said something about you wanting to meet with me regarding Mr. Lyon." He stated.

"Yes. I was told that you were the doctor that treated him when he had his sick spell a few days ago, Is that correct?" I asked, "Uh, well yeah. I'm an OBGYN so I don't normally make house calls, but Anika and I go way back so when she called I offered to help. She said that she didn't want to make a big fuss over it by having the ambulance showing up at the house, especially since the company's so close to dropping on the stock market." I nodded my head as he spoke, "Oh really, she didn't want to make a big fuss huh?", ol trifling bitch....the little voice in my life yelled before I continued.

"Well, in your professional opinion didn't you think that with his condition he needed to be in a hospital or something?" I continued to probe him. He didn't respond this time though, he sat back in his seat, stared at me then slowly started to speak..... "Let me ask you something Ms. Lyon....why are you really here? I glanced his way, a smirk spread across my face.....he's stupid for associating with shady ass Anika but he ain't dumb I see. Well let's get right into it then.

I reached into my purse, pulled out my IPhone, and turned it towards him, "Okay, let me cut to the chase then....Do you know this young lady?" He stood, took the phone from my hands, glanced down at the photo on the screen, then back over towards me... "No, I've never seen her before in my life." He lied, "Look, Kyle don't play me." I told him as I stood to my feet as well so he couldn't hover over me, I flipped to another picture, turned the phone to him once more so that he could see that I wasn't in the mood for games.

"Now, I know that you know her. I mean that is you right there standing next to her isn't it." He started shifting his weight from leg to leg then he sighed, "Okay fine. Yes, I know her. So what, what's it matter to you?" I chuckled then replied, "Look, I'm not here to start anything but Tiffany is a friend of my assistant, I know everything that you and Anika have been up to with her too." He looked at me flabbergasted, "Yes, I know you've been helping Anika fake her pregnancy, I know you two have been sleeping with one another behind Lucious' back as well."

He started to pace the floor, he's nervous, "Oh God, Oh God, are you gonna go to the police. You can't, I'll lose everything." He blurted out in a panic, "Relax, relax Kyle....I'm not going to the police, I could but I'm not. You know, I think that we can actually help each other." I muttered.

He glanced at me then spoke, "I'm not gonna do anything to hurt Anika, so if that's what you're getting at, then you can just forget it." He uttered, I chuckled at him...this fools really head over heels for that damn girl.....oh but little did he know, she's only using him to help her sink her paws deeper into Lucious. "Kyle sweetheart, Do you really think that she loves you?" I asked him with my hand on my hip as I flipped from the photo gallery on the phone to the saved voice recordings as he spoke,

"Of course she loves me. We're gonna leave here, get married, and...." I cut him off, this shit's pathetic, he's too damn smart to be so damn dumb. "Baby, she's playing you, listen..." I pressed play on the voice recording, two voices blared through the phone as we listened...

"What about Dr. Grey?" Tiffany asked, "What about him? Don't you worry about that, I can handle Kyle...trust me." Anika responded. "Okay, but are you sure that he won't talk or go to the cops on us or something. I mean anything could happen, he could get mad at you and turn us in later on down the road." Tiffany stated as she continued to play her part the way I'd told her to, we heard Anika laugh before she replied again,

"Oh, girl stop. That fool is too stupid to ever turn against me....besides, once the baby is born I'll have him taken out of the picture...that way we'll never have to worry about his ass again." She told her, "What are you gonna do?" Tiffany said next, "Let me worry about that alright. You focus on the baby right now....But let's just say that he's gonna mysteriously have a little accident that he won't recover from okay."

I pressed the off button, Kyle stood before me with his shoulders slumped over, his face blank.... "You See. Your ass is as good as dead but if you stick with me then we could both win. Now, I know..." He cut me off before I could finish, his eyes displayed his hurt, his pain, but most importantly his rage.... "What do you want me to do?" He blurted out, well damn.....that was easier than I thought it was going to be....and they say women are emotional.

Twenty minutes later I walked out of his house, "I'll be in touch in the morning to let you know what time to be ready. And Kyle don't make me have to come looking for you or all this dirt on you might just find its way to the cops after all." I told him before he shut the door behind me, I strutted towards my car as the driver opened the door then hopped inside. I pressed number one on my speed dial and Lucious picked up on the second ring.... "Baby it's me....Yeah it worked....He's in."


	20. What Goes Around

The Lyon

"IT'S OFFICIAL, Empire is now trading at $17 per share on the New York Stock Exchange. The announcer loudly proclaimed as the opening bell rang, everyone was clapping and cheering, as me and the family stood atop of the podium.

"Congratulations Mr. Lyon.", the president of the exchange told me as he shook my hand and we posed for a few pictures....Anika stood beside me and the boys, as I slyly tossed a wink in Cookie's direction before looking down to check the time on my watch. It's 8:00 a.m. and today's going to be a very busy day.

Three hours later I was coasting along in my car, on my way back towards the office, Cookie done spoiled my ass...I hated having to spend last night without her, but now.... I thought as I exhaled deeply, The time for secrecy is about to official be over with. I picked up my phone, punched in her number, waited to hear my love's sweet voice on the other end.

"Hey, beautiful. I just wanted to hear your voice." I told her with the brightest smile on my face, "Awww, I missed you too baby. Where you at?" She asked me, "I just finished up the interview for the New York Times. I'm on my way back to the office. Where are you?" I probed, "Waiting on the doctor to come in." She answered. Man, I wish I could have went with her, but she insisted that I continue to play it cool, go to the office, and conduct business as usual because Anika has been hawking us so hard since earlier this morning, so Cooks didn't want to risk her suspicion when we're so close to finishing her ass off.... and whatever Cookie wants, Cookie gets....so I just let her have her way.

Besides we still have months worth of appointments in store, and I'll be right there by her ssid. "I should be done in about an hour baby." She told next.

"Okay, well come straight to my office when you're done." I told her, "Okay. I'll see you soon. I love you." She uttered, I smiled then replied, "I love you too." I hung up my phone as my car promptly stopped in front of the building that's swarming with a sea of reporters and photographers. I grinned, this is exactly how I knew it would be out here today, normally I wouldn't want all these folks out here, but today....well today, this is exactly the mad house that I need to perfectly execute my plan.

I stepped out of the car, questions were flying at me left and right but I continued inside without answering anyone. Once I made my way up to my office, I poured myself a drink, pressed the intercom button on my desk as Becky came across loud and clear, "Becky, has Anika made it back here yet?" I asked her.

"No sir, not yet. Would you like for me to buzz you when she arrives?" She replied, I took another sip from my glass before I responded to her, "Yes, be sure to tell her that I want to see her as soon as she gets in?" I finished my conversation, took a seat behind my desk, turned on my flat screen so I could monitor the progress of the stock on CNN Money, until the two women in my life finally arrived.

An hour and a half later I got a text from Cookie letting me know that she just pulled up out front. I told her to head on up to my office, and as if she could sniff her out on me, Anika pranced into my office. "Hey babe. Becky, said you wanted to see me?" She asked as I stood from my desk, and headed over towards her.

"Yeah, I wanted to discuss something with you" I leaned back against the edge of the lounge chair in the center of the room and just as I was getting ready to open my mouth, in walked my Lyoness in all her glory. Her head held high, shoulders back, as she worked all that body like the queen she is.

"Ugh, what are you doing here? Lucious and I are trying to talk business, and we'd appreciate it if you'd leave." Anika hissed in Cookie's direction, waving her hand dismissively as if she's shooing her like a peasant. "I mean I know they didn't teach you etiquette in prison but really, have you no class." She continued with a chuckle then turned her head back to face me....I shook my head, tossed Cookie a quick glance. Anika's digging her own grave and I ain't even getting ready to stop hurricane Cookie from dismantling her ass.

Anika stood in front of me as Cookie made her way over, stopped directly in her face, smirked at her then came out of no where with the slap heard round the world across her face.

I spit out my drink, because I couldn't hold my laughter in.....damn she smacked the shit out of her, I thought to myself as fire filled Anika's eyes while she stumbled back, then gained her balance, and tried to run up on Cookie.

"Talk that shit now bitch!" Cookie yelled in her direction as I stepped in between them, Anika stared up at me through jagged breaths, "Are you just gonna stand there and let her hit me...do something Lucious." She spat in my direction. I looked at her, then over at Cookie. "Alright, Alright." I told Anika standing there with her arms folded over her chest, then I turned to face Cookie as if I was getting ready to reprimand her.

"Now Cookie...." I started with a serious expression on my face as my wife stood within inches of me, rolling her eyes at Anika, then gazing up into my waiting stare... "Didn't I tell you...." I paused as Anika looked on as if she was ready for me to bite Cookie's head off and I knew right then that this is the time, as a smile slowly crept along my lips and I continued.

"Didn't I tell you, Not the face my love." I told Cookie.

Anika's face dropped, her mouth hung wide, as Cookie entered my space, wrapped her hands around my neck and gazed up at me with the cutest smile I've ever seen along her plump lips. "I know daddy, I'm sorry, she was talking trash. I just couldn't resist myself, the bitch had it coming." She purred as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her tightly against my body, leaned down and kissed her.

"Mmm." She moaned against me as our lips broke free from one another, "WHAT!?!?" Anika yelled, the look on her face is priceless, as she gazed our way in awe.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Lucious what the hell is going on here." She spat in my direction, horror dancing in her eyes as she looked on at our exchange.


	21. She Ain't Bout This Life

The Lyoness

The look on this bitch's face is worth it all, I thought to myself as Lucious turned to her with one of his arms still wrapped around my waist. He started diabolically laughing before he opened his mouth to respond to her,

"What the hell does it look like Anika! Shit you ain't blind...me and you are over." He spewed down towards her, "Lucious wait, what happened...." He chimed in before she could continue, "I'm done." He told her, as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, then turned back towards her. "Oh, and let me reintroduce you two." He told her as he reached into his pocket, pulled out my phat ass diamond ring, and slid it onto my finger for her to witness.

"Mrs. Lyon meet Boo Boo Kitty.....Boo Boo Kitty meet my wife." He gushed. THE FUCK, that's what the look on her face shouted in our direction at the news.

"Your wife. What do you mean your wife? I don't..." She frantcally rambled. I was so sick of her ass at this point so I just decided to go on ahead and shut her down once and for all.

"Bitch, are you retarded or just damn stupid!" I tossed her way, then Lucious chimed in as he pulled me into his body and gave me another deep, passionate kiss, then turned towards Miss. Kitty as the smirk along his face began to grow wider, "Oh, did I fail to mention that?" He playfully tossed in her direction. "By bad sweetheart. Cookie and I are married." He continued. She had no words only bucked eyes.

I pursed my lips, "Yes, Anika. His wife." I uttered, as Lucious laced his fingers between mine and continued, "Anika you and I are finished, Cookie and I got married earlier this week." He confessed. She looked as if she couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth as her eyes shifted back and forth between Lucious' and mine.

He beamed in my direction as we continued reading her ass for filth ... "Babe I.... I mean what about the baby?" She whimpered, Lucious promptly ended the laundry list of excuses that formed along her lips, "Save that bull shit for another sucker Anika. We know exactly what you've been up too, you're no more pregnant, than my ass is gay. Get the hell up outta here with that shit." My hubby shouted. Anika's face said a thousand words..all her dirr had come to the surface.

"You can't just kick me out, I have stock in this company....remember." She mumbled, trying to hold onto the last shred of dignity within her possession. Lucious slid his arm from around my waist, ran his finger down my cheek, then over my stomach as he loudly chucked in response to her words. His gaze darkened towards her as he continued.

"Huh, you really thought that I gave you stock in my company, didn't you. Bitch please, the documents you signed were a fake....just like everything you tried to surround me with about the fake ass baby you were supposed to be carrying." He proclaimed, "I was hipped to your game weeks ago. " He stated as he paused, then turned back in my direction with a bright smile on his face, as Anika stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock and tears running down her face.

"I don't love your ass, bitch you disgust me quite honestly." He kissed my neck, "I've been staying with my wife these past few weeks while you thought I was gone out of town." He proclaimed, then I jumped into the conversation.... "Yeah, that's right hoe....we've been back together." I uttered in her direction as I proceeded to add more salt to her fresh wound.

Anika's eyes began to fill with more tears, everything's crumbling right before her eyes, "Lucious and I have been playing your ass.....you thought that you had the upper hand, but we've had your number from jump street." I professed as Lucious ran his hand down my back as I continued, "You could never get over on me....bitch, I'm the true queen, you are a peasant. Your trifling behind was never any competition." I yelled.

She began to fumble and jumble over her words.... "I....I....What...." She stuttered out as Lucious strolled over towards the lounge chair behind us, took a seat, and I eased my way onto his lap as he called for security. "Now, Cooks...." He bellowed as he kissed my neck once more, "Calm down my love. You know being so crunk isn't good for you or the baby." He stated as he placed his hand on my stomach then looked over in Anika's direction.

"Baby?" Her bewildered expression questioned as she swallowed the lump in her throat, "She's pregnant?" She tossed Lucious' way, tears running from her face as security entered his office, while we sat there smiling....Lucious' arms wrapped around my waist. He nodded yes in response and smirked at her, then turned his attention towards Malcolm as he waited for instructions from his boss.

"Malcolm escort Miss. Calhoun off the property." He told him, then turned towards Anika as Malcolm grabbed her by her arm, started leading her towards the door. "Oh, and I took the liberty of having all your accounts closed and your cards cancelled since everything you have is linked to me. Your trash is at the house packed and waiting on you at the doe. There's a car waiting downstairs to take you..." Lucious told her.

She snatched her arm loose from Malcolm's as he guided her towards the door, "Wait...what am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to survive?" She pleaded, then I chimed in with another dagger to her heart, "Kitty, who cares. You can kick rocks with open toe shoes on as far as we care." I spewed in her direction like venom, "Oh, and if it isn't clear to you by now..." I stated with a chuckle.... "Bitch you're FIRED."

The Kitten

Oh Lord, what am I gonna do now. How'd they find out my plan ....I thought as Malcolm escorted me out of the building and through the crowd of reporters. We approached the waiting black SUV at the curb, he opened my door, shut it then walked back inside. I pulled out my cell, scrolled through, as I tried to formulate my next move....since my accounts are closed and all my cards cut off, I have nothing.

Only thing I have to my name is the three hundred dollars I took out of the ATM last night to pay Tiffany with. How the hell did this happen, Lucious and Cookie are married again and that bitch is pregnant. I knew something was up with those two but I just couldn't put my foot on it. Why didn't I see the signs....how did he run off and buy a house right up under my nose and I didn't know it.

I took a long frustrated exhale as the car eased away from the Empire building, I glanced to my right so that I could see it in all its glory one last time.....at least he doesn't know I've been drugging him, I thought. His wrath would probably be relentless if he did....I sighed then turned my attention towards the driver.

"Vernon?" I said. He peeped over his shoulder at me from the driver's seat, "What are you doing here? What's going on?" I probed.

Why the hell is he driving me my mind pondered....suddenly I felt a strong arm wrap around my neck as a man popped up from the hatch back of the SUV out of nowhere. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, I recognized his voice immediately.

"Hi, Nika...looks like I'm not as stupid as you thought I was huh." He uttered, "Kyle what's going on, what are you doing here?" I asked, "It doesn't matter." He whispered as I felt a stinging pinch in the side of my neck...he eased his hold on my neck and I saw it....the fucker had a needle in his hand and just shot me up with whatever was in it.

"How, could....." My vision started to blur, oh hell....I thought to myself as I tried to keep my eyes open but they continued to get heavier and heavier....just as they were about to shut, I heard Vernon's voice from the front seat as we continued to coast along.

"Lucious, yeah It's done....we'll meet you there." Vernon's voice trailed off. That was it, those were the last words I heard before everything around me faded to black.


	22. Swimming With Sharks

The Lyoness

SMACK!!!

My palm echoed through the hollow surroundings of the abandoned warehouse where we'd brought Anika, as I reached back to the heavens and came across her face again with all my might.  
SMACK!!!

"BITCH! WAKE UP!" I yelled down at her, Vernon and Lucious standing next to me as Miss. Kitty's eyes snapped open and glared up into my own. "Not so hard Cooks..." Lucious murmured in my direction, I stood over her with fire in my eyes, as he grabbed me by the back of my leather pants and pulled me towards him before I could slap that bitch again... "We can't have her all bruised up and shit woman." He uttered, I took a deep breath, glanced up into his eyes and then back towards Anika.

"You're right Lucious...my bad baby." I uttered... "What...What's going on? Where am I?" Anika fearfully stuttered in our direction....Vernon had driven her ass to this empty building owned by Empire. It used to be a car factory, but due to the recession it had been empty for years now and it was the perfect place for this heifer to meet her demise. We had her strapped down to a chair, her feet bound with tape, and the entire floor covered in plastic....yeah it was getting ready to go down.

"Anika, Anika, Anika..." Lucious chimed in, he slowly walked towards her, his hands in his pockets and a devilish grin plastered along his lips as Vern and I stood watching.... "You know you done fucked up, right?" He proclaimed as she stared up at him, "I mean did you really think that things were over or that you were gonna get away with such a major betrayal against me....you really think that I didn't know about all the dirty little secrets you've been keeping."

I smirked, he pulled a chair up, and sat directly in front of her so that they could be eye level, as he looked down into her trembling face....the bitch was scared and quite frankly she should be very afraid. "Lu...Lucious what are you talking about?" She asked him, lord she was really trying to hold on to some small grain of hope that this situation hadn't turned as sour as last month's spoiled milk, I thought to myself as I watched my husband work. He smirked, laughed in her face, then ran his hand over his goatee before he continued.

"Wow, I can't believe that you're still trying to play dumb..." He whispered in her direction, "See, you really tried to swim with the sharks....look around you....you've gotten yourself in way too deep over your head, and now..." He stated then paused, "Your time is up." He said.

"I don't understand..." Her shaky voice professed, fear dancing on her tongue with each word that fell from her lips, as tears began to swell in her eyes, but Lucious cut her ass off before she had a chance to finish her statement....

"Bitch, if you ain't got it yet let me help you out. At first I was just gone kick you to the curb, but then I realized that your shady ass needed to be taught a lesson. You really thought that we'd never figure out that you were drugging me.....did you really think that we wouldn't figure out that Beretti planted your ass within my company as a mole to try and destroy me?" He muttered, her face went blank, there's no way she ever thought that any of us would ever catch on to her master plan. She shook her head, her breathing began to rapidly increase, tears rolled down her cheeks, as she began to stutter and fumble over her words.

"Lucious, I'm sorry, baby please forgive me. Beretti did hire me to get close to you so that he could bring Empire down from the inside, but I couldn't go through with it. I worked for him in the beginning, but that was before I fell in love with you....you have to believe me, I never...." I jumped into the conversation, her excuses were tired and we didn't have time for anymore of her games....she'd already been knocked out for the past four hours and the Legacy Concert was starting in two hours so we didn't have time for her bullshit.... "Kitty, save those tired ass excuses and sad songs. Hoe, you're done." I shouted as Lucious snapped his fingers and suddenly Kyle appeared from the shadows with a tray in his hands.

"Kyle, why are you doing this? Honey, I love you. Help me please....stop them!" She pleaded, as he coldly glared down in her direction, then placed the tray in Vernon's hands and we walked over to Lucious' side. As soon as she saw the needles on top of the tray she began to shift and wiggle in her seat to try and get free.

I handed my husband a pair of gloves then, slid on my own, took one of the needles in my hands then gave him the other.... "What are you doing?Please....please...don't, just...." She begged, but it was falling on deaf ears....she'd crossed the line....and it was time for her to pay the ultimate price. I leaned down, planted a kiss onto Lucious lips, he glanced back over into her eyes then continued his statement.... "Since you like to drug people and play with their lives, we thought that it was high time that you got a dose of your own medicine." He replied.

"There's a triple dose of Heroine in both of these syringes, more than enough to overdose your skank ass ten times over..." I chimed in with a smile along my lips, "Once this shit hits your system, it will probably take about ten minutes to swim to your heart and then...." I paused before I continued, "Well, then your ass it done." I hissed down at her.

"WHAT, NOOOO!" She screamed, "HEROINE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS. LUCIOUS....BABY PLEASE, I'LL LEAVE....I'LL JUST...." The time for talk was over as Lucious rose from his chair, moved towards her right arm as I moved towards the left.... "Goodbye Anika...Burn in hell you Cunt." I spewed as we both slipped the needles into her veins at the same time and watched her eyes close....Suddenly, Kyle approached her limp frame, wrapped his arms around her, and began to sob....Oh God, this nigga is pathetic, I thought as Lucious nodded towards Vernon with his head.

"Pow." Vernon placed one in the side of Kyle's head and it was done. No witnesses and No lose ends. I glanced down at my watch, we tossed the needles, and Lucious grabbed my hand as, the three of us began to head out of the building and Vernon put the pieces into place to ensure that the bodies were disposed of and the scene was swept clean.... I chuckled as we hopped into the Bentley and coasted along towards the concert venue...

Ha Ha, I thought to myself as Lucious and I sat with our fingers intertwined.... Debutante may have had all the fun, but Lyon's always have the last laugh....


	23. The Lyon's Our Logo

The Lyon

"Oh, shit....Ahhhhh, damn baby." I moaned into Cookie's neck through heavy breaths, she was riding the hell out of me on the sofa in our family room, and my ass was nearing the edge....

"Yesssss, daddy, yeessssss." She whimpered into my ear, her lips suckling my skin as she alternated between my ear lobes and my hungry mouth. Her pace, continued to grow faster, faster, faster....she had her hands braced atop of the back of the couch for leverage, as they draped over my shoulders, her grip tightened, as the couch began to scoot along the floor.....she was grinding harder and harder against my dick, as I matched her thrusts....sweat dripping from both of our bodies. We'd given the staff the day off, so the house was all ours and we were taking full advantage of the room to romp.

"Shiitttt." I moaned my hands around her waist.... "I'm bout to come baby. I whispered into her ear, while noticing her eyes starting to roll upwards into her head. I could feel her lava hot insides twitching against my wood and I knew that she was on the same wave length.

"Fuucckkkk." Escaped from deep down in my throat as I gripped the sides of her waist and firmly pressed her ass against my crotch so she couldn't move, and so I could ensure that her body felt all of my seed spill deep up inside of her. "Oh...Ooohhhhh God...." She panted, and then fell limp atop of my lap, as we came together. I rested my head on her shoulder, still inside of her as she remained on my lap, we both were sucking in as much air as our lungs would allow, neither of us spoke as we tried to regain our composure.

"Mercy woman...." I sighed, "You trying to kill my ass aren't you?" I playfully tossed her way, my arms stroking the smooth skin of her back, as she kissed me before she replied.... "Oh you can handle it old head. You still got it." She teased, her hands rubbing the back of my head. "Besides you had a seventeen year break, you ought to be well rested these days." She echoed, then started to speak up again as she glanced over at her phone to check the time, but at that moment we heard a knock on the door.... "Mom, Dad...," We heard Andre and Hakeem echo from outside."

"Dammit....they're early." Cookie exclaimed as I stood with her still in my arms and walked to the door....I didn't open it, I mean I'm pretty sure that our boys didn't want to see us bare booty as naked up in here, even if they were grown, that was TMI. I pressed a button next to the door and spoke to them. "Hold on...." I yelled, "We'll be there in a second", I said through the intercom, put Cookie down on the ground, and she strutted off upstairs towards the shower...while I scooped up our clothes, slid on my pants and let them inside.

As soon as I opened the door, they gawked at me as if they knew exactly what had been going on, they both grinned and walked past me. "Give us a couple of minutes. Go on and have a seat in the living room." I instructed them... Thirty minutes later, Cookie and I strolled back downstairs to a house full of people by this time, the boys....Lola, Rhonda, Vernon, Carol, and Tiana were all gathered in the family room waiting for us. Once they saw us we all migrated towards the dining room...we were having a family dinner.

Cookie's starting to show, the stock had climbed to twenty dollars per share, Mal's album was continuing to zoom up the charts towards platinum status, Hakeem was trying to work on his relationship with his mother, and everything else strangely seemed to be falling into place.

I kissed Cookie's hand, pulled out her chair at the head of the table, then walked to the other end and took my own seat. Two months ago, my ass was damn near dead, because of trifling ass Boo Boo Kitty...but now, I had a second chance and there was no way in hell I was going to do anything to mess it up this time. I gazed across the table at my beautiful wife....she was my everything...although her early release and pregnancy were both unexpected....I couldn't have dreamt in a million years that my family would be back together, thriving stronger than ever, after outside forces had torn us apart years ago. My baby said the grace, tossed me a wink, and we started to dig in..... I did my best to fight my feelings for that woman when she first got out, but despite my best attempts they wouldn't be denied.

Cookie and Lucious Lyon together again.....she was always my deepest weakness, my greatest strength, my greatest ally, and my worst enemy....Together we were like the dream team, because we made each other better. She completed me....even in her absence, she never stopped doing it for me....she had me sprung and I didn't care who saw because the mere mention of her name.....HAS ALWAYS GOT ME.....FEELIN' ALL KINDA WAYS.

END


End file.
